Iecherous Man
by SehoonFox
Summary: (CHAP 5 UP ) Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatan dan trauma hingga kesulitan bicara. Diperalat dan dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh lelaki bejat yang menabraknya hingga sebuah benih tertanam di perutnya. Lengkap sudah Tuhan memberikan cobaan hidup yang berat untuknya. Akankah Luhan berakhir dengan bahagia? /HUNHAN ft. ChanBaek,KaiSoo/YAOI/BL/MPREG!S(ex)S(adist)/DLDR/R&R
1. Chapter 1

' _Namaku Oh Sehun, usiaku dua puluh tiga tahun. Aku adalah ahli waris dari perusahaan pertambangan emas terbesar di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan dengan penghasilan terbanyak se-antero dunia itu akan jatuh sepenuhnya ketanganku disaat usiaku genap dua puluh lima tahun nanti. Meskipun kurang lebih dua tahun harus menunggu, tidak masalah. Karena aku juga sudah memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi di perusahaan ini, sebagai wakil_ _ **Presiden Direktur.**_ _Yah,saat ini posisi Presiden direktur itu masih ditempati oleh lelaki paruh baya bernama Oh Kyuhyun, ayahku yang sakit-sakitan dan sebentar lagi akan_ _ **berbau tanah**_ _. Haha, beruntung sekali hidupku, terlahir tampan dan dibekali kehidupan yang mapan di dunia ini.'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **DarkS2Light**

Mempersembahkan

 **Iecherous Man**

 **Genre:**

 **(Dark)** Hurt Conmfort **(S)** adist **(Light)** Romance

 **Cast:**

Oh Sehoon + Luhan

And Other (EXO+)

 **Rating:**

 **M** (ature), Liettle sex (?) **M-preg**

 **Disclaimer:**

©Story's by _**DarkSLight**_ **. EXO** dan yang lain milik Agencynya masing-masing. The Caracters is not mine

 **WARNING!**

 **This is Yaoi! Boyxboy dengan Rate M(esum) dan sedikit adegan Sex (yang tidak pro-(?). Akan banyak adegan sadis yang bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik segera tinggalkan page ini, pergi jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah datang lagi! Eh tapi, kalian boleh datang lagi kalau sudah berubah pikiran mungkin :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat menikmati (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Wah...wah...wah. Ternyata ada Oh Sehun yang agung disini"

Ujar seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit kecokelatannya saat memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang membuat seorang _**Wakil Presiden Direktur**_ yang agung sepertimu mampir diperusahaan kecil milikku, _hem_?"

Tanya lelaki tan itu sembari menggeser kursi kemudian duduk tepat didepan seseorang yang tengah bersidekap dada sembari menatapnya kini.

"Diam kau _**Kim-Kai**_ "

Desis si lelaki tampan berkulit pucat. Hatinya merasa jengkel setelah mendengar kalimat seperti hinaan yang keluar dari mulut pria berkulit tan itu.

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah. Aku tau sampai kapanpun kau takkan pernah bisa mengambil alih perusahaan itu" kata Kai mengejek.

Rahang Sehun semakin mengeras mendengar kalimat-kalimat penghinaan itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga ujung-ujung jarinya memutih.

 _ **Bugg**_

"Sialan!"

Desis Sehun setelah melayangkan sebuah pukulan talak dipipi Kai, hingga membuat lelaki tan itu terhuyung ke belakang hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"bwahahaha" Kai tertawa meremehkan sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka."Aku tidak terkejut jika sifat kekanak-kanakanmu masih melekat di tubuhmu. Sepertinya memang fisikmu saja yang tumbuh namun otakmu... _tidak_ " ejeknya.

Lelaki tan itu berjalan mendekati Sehun "Dengar Oh Sehun yang terhormat" Desisnya sembari mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang di pegang oleh lelaki bejat sepertimu" katanya sembari menatap Sehun tajam.

Kini giliran lelaki berkulit pucat yang tertawa hingga terpingkal "STOP! Bwahahaha... aktingmu sungguh luar biasa Kim Jongin" ujar Sehun sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit setelah menahan tawa sedari tadi. "Aku tidak tau sejak kau mulai menghafal seluruh adegan yang selalu para pecundang itu katakan. Bahkan adegan-adegan yang kau perankan bisa sama persis seperti itu" tambahnya.

Lelaki tan itu melepaskan cengkeramannya sembari tertawa miring "Well, bagaimana, aku sudah cocok menjadi aktor kan?" tanyanya bangga. Namun tak lama kemudian ia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terasa nyeri "Sial! Kau memukulku terlalu kuat bodoh!" Umpatnya.

"Ups. Sorry" kata Sehun kemudian merangkul bahu lebar Kai "Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mentraktirmu ke _**Bar**_ " ajaknya.

Raut wajah lelaki tan berubah seketika "Benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Dan sebuah anggukan pasti dari Sehunpun menjawab pertanyaannya "Tentu. Sudah lama aku tidak memasukkan penisku kedalam lubang para wanita **_bitchy_ ** itu"

Kernyitan bingung tercetak jelas di dahi Kai "Oh, bukankah kau sudah memiliki satu di Apartemenmu" tanyanya.

Si lelaki pucat tersenyum miring "Yah, kau benar. Aku sudah memiliki satu, tapi **_bitch_** itu hanya ku gunakan untuk menampung benihku. Kau tau kan kalau dia itu spesial? Dan aku tidak akan mungkin menanamkan benihku kepada sembarang orang apalagi para wanita murahan itu"

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Namun sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu ia inginkan kepastian jawaban dari sahabatnya itu terpikirkan kembali "Apakah kau mencintainya?" Tanya Kai akhirnya.

 _ **Auch!**_

Sehun menjitak kepala udang sahabatnya itu "Ck. Bodoh!" umpatnya. "Aku mencintainya? Haha.. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya. Bodoh." ujarnya sembari bersmirky "Mana mungkin aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan asal-usulnya saja tidak jelas. Beruntung dia lupa ingatan dan bisu, itu membuatku semakin mudah melanjarkan aksiku"

Lelaki tan itu menggeleng pelan setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya. Jujur saja ia juga merupakan _namja_ yang brengsek hampir sama dengan sahabatnya itu mungkin, namun setidaknya ia masih memiliki perasaan. Tidak sperti Sehun yang hanya mementingkan kepuasaannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. _Sungguh lelaki bejat yang tak berperasaan._

"Ck. Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Sehun "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memanjakan penisku sudah sesak ini"

"Huh, baiklah. Ayo"

Lelaki tan itu mengambil coat yang tersampir di kursinya kemudian menyusul Sehun yang sudah melenggang keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

by : DarkS2Light

* * *

 _Lu han?_

 _Benarkah itu namaku? Apakah yang 'dia' katakan semuanya benar?_

 _Tapi kenapa aku masih meragukannya. Aku bahkan masih merasa asing dengan 'orang itu'. Meskipun sudah lima bulan tinggal bersamanya, Aku seperti...tidak pernah mengenalnya selama ini._

 _Tapi kenapa 'dia' bisa tau semua tentang diriku? Bahkan semua perlakuan kejinya kepadaku selama ini aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tubuhku selalu bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku. Sebenarnya aku siapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?_

 _Dan kenapa mulut ini susah sekali mengeluarkan suara. Aku yakin aku tidak bisu, tapi kenapa?_

 _ **Cklek**_

Suara pintu Apartemen yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian sosok lelaki cantik yang tengah melamun di ruangan itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara, mata rusanya membelalak terkejut setelah melihat siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri kesusahan dipintu itu.

"Hai. Maaf membuatmu terkejut" Kata sosok itu yang kesusahan menopang tubuh sosok lelaki pucat disampingnya. "Dia mabuk" Ujar Kai setelah melihat sorot mata penuh tanya dari binar Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarnya kekamar" Lelaki bermata rusa itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian membantu Kai membopong tubuh Sehun. Ia mngalungkan tangan kiri Sehun yang menggantung ke lehernya.

"Ck. Wanita sialan" igau Sehun setelah Kai dan Luhan meletakkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang King sizenya.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu menatap sosok yang terbaring pulas itu dengan sendu.

' _Sehun-ah'_ batinnya.

Tubuh kecil itu sedikit berjengit setelah sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pundaknya "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kai. Luhan mengangguk sedikit ragu, namun ia tetap mengikuti Kai keluar dari kamar tak lupa ia juga mengambil _Sticky note_ berwarna kuning yang terletak diatas mejanya.

.

.

.

' **Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman'**

Tulis Luhan di kertas notenya kemudian diserahkannya kepada Kai. Kai mengulas senyum dibibirnya kemudian mengangguk paham.

' _Oh Sehun'_ batin Kai sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa _'Kau sangat beruntung, asal kau tau. Terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya, memiliki orang tua yang utuh dan sangat perhatian kepada keluarganya. Mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan, wajah yang tampan dan digandrungi banyak wanita. Itu kelebihanmu'_

Lelaki bermata rusa itu kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan sebuah minuman di depan Kai sembari tersenyum manis _"Gomawo"_ Ujar Kai.

' _Dan keberuntunganmu bertambah dengan hadirnya Luhan dihidupmu. Lelaki manis bermata rusa yang sangat cantik, kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat ketulusan hatinya, eoh? Aku, yang baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saja sudah merasakan kebaikan hatinya. Sedangkan kau yang sudah lima bulan hidup bersamanya, apa yang kau rasakan? Cinta? Atau bahkan Kasihan, kau mungkin tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Yang kau pikirkan hanya kepuasan nafsumu semata.'_

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa canggung dengan Kai yang entah sejak kapan terus menatapnya.

Lelaki tan itu menatap setiap inci tubuh Luhan, seolah-olah memastikan bahwa tidak ada luka di tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Mata sipitnya memicing untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya kini tidak salah, disana dibagian leher lelaki mungil itu tercetak jelas bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang cukup banyak.

"Apakah Sehun menyakitimu?" tanyanya.

 _ **Deg**_

Tubuh lelaki bermata rusa itu menegang seketika.

"Jika dia menyakitimu, katakan padaku. Aku akan menegurnya" Tambah Kai.

Luhan yang mendengar itu segera menggelen pelan.

' _Kau bodoh Sehun. Lihatlah, betapa polosnya dia. Bagaimana bisa kau hanya memanfaatkannya.'_ Batin Kai, merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya yang menyedihkan itu.

 _ **Slurrpp**_

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Jika membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku" Kata Kai setelah meneguk habis minumannya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengantarkan Kai keluar dari Apartemennya.

Bibir lelaki bermata rusa itu menyunggingkan senyum indahnya setelah mengingat kalimat tulus yang keluar dari bibir sahabat Sehun tadi.

Ternyata didunia ini masih ada banyak orang yang baik hati seperti Kai-pikir Luhan.

Oh, tidak taukah kau Lu, siapa sebenarnya sosok yang baru saja kau puji itu adalah sosok lelaki bejat yang sama brengseknya dengan Sehun. -_-

 _ **Brukkk**_

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat tubuhnya tanpa sengaja terbentur sesuatu setelah berbalik arah dari pintu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus ujung kepala yang terbentur dengan benda entah ap- _Oh Sehun!_ Mata rusa itu melebar setelah melihat apa ralat siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri didepannya kini. Tangan yang bersidekap diatas dada dengan wajah dingin yang terlihat mempesona itu tengah menatapnya datar hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

 _Eh,_

Mata Luhan mengerjap lucu namun setelahnya ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau pandai berbohong" sindir Sehun.

Dengan cepat Luhan merogoh kertas note di celananya kemudian menulis sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

 _ **'Tidak. Bukan begitu. Dia hanya berkata 'Jika membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku'**_

Tulis Luhan sama persis dengan perkataan Kai tadi.

" _Cih!_ " Sehun berdecih sembari meremas kertas _note_ itu kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita buktikan. Apakah kau bisa meminta bantuannya disaat aku yang membuatmu kesusahan, _eoh?_ Kesusahan menahan-"

 _ **Eungghh**_

Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuhnya kemudian meremas bokongnya.

"-desahan laknatmu, hem?" Lanjut Sehun dengan smirkynya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tobe Enceh...**_

* * *

Sorry guys~ buat ff aku yang sebelumnya telah aku hapus. _Menyedihkan_ :( aku kehilangan feelnya masa _ tapi tenang saja aku menggantinya dengan ff baru, yang semoga saja bisa menghibur :D.

Terimakasih buat semua readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan jejak di ff2ku sebelumnya. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian guys#peluk

* * *

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1436 H**

 **MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN**

 **MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN :D**

* * *

 **Warn!**

UPDATE KILAT JIKA BANYAK YANG BERMINAT!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brukkk**_

 _Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat tubuhnya tanpa sengaja terbentur sesuatu setelah berbalik arah dari pintu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus ujung kepala yang terbentur dengan benda entah ap-Oh Sehun! Mata rusa itu melebar setelah melihat apa ralat siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri didepannya kini. Tangan yang bersidekap diatas dada dengan wajah dingin yang terlihat mempesona itu tengah menatapnya datar hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas._

" _Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Sehun dingin._

 _ **Eh,**_

 _Mata Luhan mengerjap lucu namun setelahnya ia menggeleng pelan._

" _Aku tidak tau kalau kau pandai berbohong" sindir Sehun._

 _Dengan cepat Luhan merogoh kertas note di celananya kemudian menulis sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun._

' _ **Dia hanya berkata 'Jika membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku'**_

 _Tulis Luhan sama persis dengan perkataan Kai tadi._

" _Cih" Sehun berdecih sembari meremas kertas note itu kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah._

" _Baiklah. Ayo kita buktikan. Apakah kau bisa meminta bantuannya disaat aku yang membuatmu kesusahan, eoh? Kesusahan menahan-"_

 _ **Eungghh**_

 _Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuhnya kemudian meremas bokongnya._

" _-desahan laknatmu, hem" Lanjut Sehun dengan smirkynya._

 **.**

* * *

 **DarkS2Light**

Mempersembahkan

 **Iecherous Man**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Sorry for Typo...**_

* * *

.

.

' _ **Benarkah rasa sakit hati dan kebencian itu akan terselesaikan dengan balas dendam? tak bisakah semua sakit hati dan kebencian itu dibalas dengan tulusnya kasih sayang?'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Brakk**_

Pintu kamamar berwarna cokelat itu terbuka lebar setelah sosok berkulit putih pucat itu menendangnya dengan keras. Sehun memasuki ruangan kamarnya dengan tergesa sembari menyeret sosok lelaki cantik dibelakangnya – Luhan.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu menghentak-hentakkan tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram erat tangannya, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sehun yang cukup kuat itu. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia karena kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Sehun.

 _ **Brukk**_

Tubuh mungil itu terlempar dengan kasar diatas kasur _kingsize_ milik Sehun. Bibir Sehun menyeringai setan setelah melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari lelaki cantik yang akan menjadi mangsanya kini.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, _hemm_? Bukankah setiap malam kau selalu menikmatinya, _eoh_?" Tanya Sehun.

Lelaki yang memiliki kulit kontras dengan sprei diranjangnya itu menyeringai semakin lebar kemudian menaiki ranjangnya dengan gaya sensual.

Luhan semakin beringsut mundur saat Sehun mulai merangkak kearahnya.

' _ **Tidak!Tidak! Aku mohon jangan Sehun'**_

Kepala lelaki bermata rusa itu menggeleng ketakutan dan itu semakin menggugah semangat Sehun agar segera menyentuhnya. Melihat Luhan yang ketakutan merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Wajah yang merah dengan keringat yang bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya, membuat Luhan semakin seksi di mata Sehun. Apalagi bibirnya yang pucat dan kering itu _uh_ , ingin sekali Sehun melumatnya agar bibir itu basah kembali.

Luhan semakin bergidik ngeri saat Sehun mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Sungguh Sehun yang mabuk adalah Sehun yang 10x lebih kejam dari pada Sehun yang biasa dan Luhan sangat membenci itu. Lima bulan tinggal bersama Sehun membuat Luhan hampir menghafal semua sifat dan perilaku lelaki albino itu.

' _ **Hap'**_

Dengan sigap tangan pucat itu mencekal kedua pergelangan Luhan saat sang pemilik tengah terhanyut dengan pemikirannya.

"Kena kau" gumam Sehun dengan smirkynya " _Let's go to start_ , _**Bitchy**_ "

"Ugh...Lkuakggh"

' _ **Lepaskan aku Sehun'**_

Ingin sekali Luhan mengeluarkan kalimat itu, namun mulutnya selalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

Sehun menarik kasar dasi yang dipakainya hingga terlepas. Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang tengah meronta-ronta Sehun mulai mengikat kedua tangan tirus itu di kepala ranjang.

" _Bitchy"_ bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

Binar rusa itu perlahan tertutup setelah mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir pria berkulit pucat itu. Menahan perasaan sesak yang menganggu pernafasaannya Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terikat.

"Sssshh"

Suara desisan laknat itu keluar dari bibir Luhan setelah sebuah benda kenyal nan basah milik Sehun menyesapi bagian lehernya.

"Ah, si _bitchy_ mudah sekali terangsang" gumam Sehun meremehkan.

Andaikan, andaikan mulut itu dapat mengeluarkan kalimat dengan lancar ingin sekali Luhan berteriak meminta tolong seseorang agar mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini. Namun apa daya, semua hanyalah angan-angan semata. Kenyataannya sekarang ia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dibawah lelaki kejam berkulit pucat ini.

Dengan tubuh yang menindih Luhan, tangan kiri Sehunpun juga semakin nakal meremas-remas pantat Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah ia gunakan untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Luhan kenakan kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat bercak-bercak keunguan yang tercetak jelas di sekitar perut dan dada Luhan.

 _Oh, sepertinya hasil karyanya beberapa hari yang lalu belum hilang._

Jemari Sehun bergerak-gerak zigzag diatas perut dan dada Luhan hingga membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kegelian. Memijat dan memelintir kedua niple kecil Luhan hingga membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan.

"Haha, aku suka melihatmu seperti cacing kepanasan" gumam Sehun sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Luhan.

Tangan pucat Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar menatap langsung kearahnya. Binar rusa itu menatap sayu kearah Sehun. Dengan _smirky_ yang masih terpampang diwajah tampannya, lelaki berkulit pucat itu meraup dengan kasar bibir Luhan. Luhan yang pasif, hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Sehun dengan pasrah. _Toh_ , melawanpun sepertinya juga tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Argh.."

Luhan mengerang tertahan setelah dengan kasar Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Lidah Sehun mendesak masuk dengan leluasa mengabsen seluruh bagian mulut Luhan tanpa permisi, mencececap dan menggodanya. Sehun tersenyum jahat ditengah pagutannya setelah menemukan lidah Luhan yang terasa hangat dimulutnya,

"Ugh"

Kaki Luhan bergerak gelisah dibawah kukungan kaki Sehun saat tanpa perasaan Sehun menggigit lidahnya.

Bau anyir yang menyatu dengan liur Luhan itu Sehun sesap kemudian ditelannya. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil sebuah benda diatas meja kemudian meletakkan benda tersebut di tengah-tengah telapak tangan Luhan yang terikat.

 ** _Plop_**

Pagutan kedua insan itupun dilepaskan oleh sang pelaku yang tengah menyeringai setan kearah sang korban yang kini tersengal mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah cukup pemanasannya. Aku ingin langsung ke intinya saja"

Sehun beranjak kesamping tubuh Luhan kemudian melepaskan celana jeans yang dipakai Luhan beserta celananya sendiri.

"Ah, bagaimana ini-" Sehun menyentuh gundukan yang tersembunyi dibalik celana dalam Luhan "-sepertinya sudah menggembung" kata Sehun berakting kecewa "Huh, padahal kan aku belum menyentuhnya" desahnya.

Cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Luhan disertai dengan cairan kental berwana merah pekat yang mengalir dilengan tangannya. Ah, sepertinya benda yang dipasang Sehun ditengah telapak tangan Luhan kini mulai beraksi.

 _Yeah_ , benda itu adalah silet pencukur bulu yang ukurannya kecil namun sangat tajam. Kulit manusia bahkan akan dengan mudah terkoyak apabila tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang ini, Luhan tengah menggenggamnya dengan kuat. _Oh, bagaimana rasanya? Pasti sangat sakit, perih itu pasti._

Dan apakah tujuan Sehun memasang benda tajam itu ditelapak tangan Luhan?

Jawabannya-

"Wajahmu semakin menggoda saat kesakitan seperti ini"

Sehun mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipis Luhan.

"emm, darahmu manis seperti selai _strowberry_ "

Kata Sehun setelah menjilat darah Luhan yang tanpa sengaja mengenai jarinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggoda, eum?"

"Ugghh"

Luhan melenguh ditengah rasa sakitnya saat tubuh Sehun kembali menindihnya dan tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan alat vitalnya yang tengah _ehm_ , mengembung didalam celana.

 _ **Slurt**_

Pantat Sehun bergeser kebawah, melucur hingga kini berada tepat diatas paha Luhan.

"Kau tau-"

Dengan perlahan Sehun mulai melepaskan celana dalam Luhan hingga tersisa benda mungil menggiurkan disana.

"-aku sangat membencimu, tapi-"

 _ **Slurp**_

Sehun menjilat junior mungil Luhan yang sudah mengembung dengan lidah hangatnya.

"-aku memilihmu untuk menampung benihku, alasannya-"

Sehun bergeser dari tubuh Luhan kemudian menekuk kedua kaki Luhan. Setelahnya Sehun kemudian berpindah dibawah kaki Luhan lalu membuka lebar paha lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"Argh!"

Luhan menjerit kesakitan saat sehun membuka pahanya dengan paksa. Cairan bening itu mengalir dengan deras tanpa bisa ia bendung. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang mengoyak batinnya kini. Lelaki bermata rusa itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam

' _ **Sakit Sehun'**_

"-alasannya-"

Jemari Sehun menyentuh dan mulai memainkan kembali junior Luhan yang masih menegang dengan usapan lembut dan menggoda membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut terhanyut dalam belaian itu hingga melupakan sedikit tentang rasa sakitnya.

"Uggh..Ah..shh"

 _ **Crottt**_

Luhan melenguh panjang setelah Sehun berhasil membantu mengeluarkan cairan hangat dari juniornya itu dengan sedikit memijatnya.

"Ah, kau cepat sekali klimaks, _Bitch_ " desah Sehun.

"Baiklah sekarang gilaranmu untuk memuaskanku" gumam Sehun dengan seringaiannya.

Tanpa melepas ikatan tangan Luhan Sehun membalik tubuh lelaki bermata rusa itu dengan kasar.

"Arrrgghhh" jerit Luhan kesakitan.

Kedua tangannya yang terikat terpelintir saat Sehun tanpa perasaan membalikkan tubuhnya yang terluka. Kedua telapak tangan Luhan bahkan kini juga mulai mati rasa.

"Cepat menungging!" bentak Sehun.

Dengan sangat perlahan Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya agar menumpu berat tubuhnya.

Seringai Sehun melebar setelah melihat lubang merah yang mampu membuat liurnya menetes itu terpampang didepan matanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mengatur posisinya, ia arahkan junior besarnya tepat didepan lubang Luhan. Namun ia urungkan sebentar-

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus memeriksa keadaannya dulu"

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kondisi lubang Luhan, lalu memasukkan kedua jarinya secara bersamaan kedalam lubang Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan menegang, bibirnya meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa. Meskipun hampir setiap minggu Sehun selalu memperkosanya, namun hari ini adalah hari terparah dimana Sehun dengan kejam menyetubuhinya.

"Ah, masih sempit" gumam Sehun sembari terus membobol lubang Luhan menggunakan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting.

' _ **Kenapa?'**_

' _ **Kenapa Sehun selalu menyiksaku, Ya Tuhan?'**_

' _ **Apa salahku?'**_

' _ **Kenapa dia tidak memperlakukanku seperti pasangan-pasangan lainya?'**_

' _ **Bukankah dia bilang sendiri bahwa kita sudah-Argghhhhhh!'**_

Luhan menjerit dalam hati saat penis besar Sehun menerobos masuk secara paksa ke dalam lubangnya. Sedangkan Sehun kini tengah tersenyum puas saat benda pusakanya behasil memasuki lubang Luhan dengan sempurna.

"Ah. Lubangmu ketat" bisik Sehun.

Kini tubuh bak porselen itu tengah bertumpu diatas punggung pemuda yang lebih kecil. Sedangkan kedua tangannya masih bergerilya di tengah selangkangan Luhan hingga membuat sang empunya mendesah merasakan kenikmatan ditengah rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya sesuai dengan kocokannya terhadap penis Luhan.

"Eung...ah"

Kenikmatan semu dirasakan oleh keduanya saat ritme kocokan beserta genjotan itu semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Shhh.." Desis Luhan tatkala Sehun menggigit kecil cuping telinganya.

"Kau sangat nikmat-" bisik Sehun Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya "-pria penggoda." kalimat akhir yang Sehun lontarkan tersebut berhasil membuat mata sayu Luhan membelalak seketika.

' _ **Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Sehun?'**_

' _ **Bukankah kita sudah-Ughh'**_

Luhan sudah mengeluarkan orgasme keduanya saat terlalu larut memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan, kini cairan berwarna putih kental tersebut membasahi tangan Sehun hingga tercecer di sprei.

 _ **Jleb**_

Penis Sehun yang sudah mulai mengembung itu ia sodokkan semakin kedalam , membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu memekik saat Sehun sudah mencapai bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun mencapai klimaksnya, kini sperma yang dihasilkan Sehun telah tertanam penuh didalam lubang Luhan. Tidak ada setetespun yang keluar dari sana karena Sehun sudah terlebih dulu mengeluarkan penisnya dan menutup akses keluar cairan itu dari lubang Luhan menggunakan tangannya.

Tubuh Luhan yang sudah habis tenaganya kini sudah melemah dan hampir saja ambruk apabila Sehun tidak menopangnya. Sehun masih mempertahankan posisi Luhan seperti itu agar spermanya tidak keluar.

Setelah merasa spermanya masuk sepenuhnya dan dipastikan tidak bisa keluar lagi, Sehun melepaskan tubuh Luhan begitu saja. Tubuh lemas itu ambruk seketika dengan posisi tengkurap dan tangan yang masih menggantung.

 _Lelaki bermata rusa itu pingsan._

Sehun bangkit dari atas ranjangnya kemudian mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai lalu memakainya. Pandangan Sehun tanpa sengaja terarah pada Luhan yang masih tengkurap diranjangnya saat ia tengah mengancingkan kemejanya. Sehunpun perlahan mendekat kemudian melepaskan ikatan tangan Luhan yang penuh darah itu lalu membalik tubuh polos Luhan yang penuh luka, membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menyelimutinya.

Hatinya kecilnya sedikit terenyuh setelah melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi tubuh lelaki cantik itu sekarang, namun segera mungkin ia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perasaan di hati kecilnya setelah ia mengingat apa tujuannya.

' **Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehun?! Kau harus menghancurkannya! Ingat itu'**

Tidak ingin terlalu lama terhanyut dalam pesona malaikat tidur yang membuatnya hampir melupakan tujuannya, Sehun segera meninggalkan ruangan kamar itu dengan langkah tergesa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

By **DarkS2Light**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"KIM JONGIN! DARI MANA SAJA KAU?!"

Teriakan menggema didalam ruangan serba putih itu menyambut kedatangan pria berkulit _tan_ yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan.

"Pelankan suaramu, Baekki. Kita sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang"

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan postur tinggi dan telinga lebar bak Yoda itu berjalan mendekati sosok lelaki kecil –yang baru saja berteriak, kemudian membawanya duduk kembali ketempatnya.

"Tapi Chan, lelaki idiot itu telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo-ku sendirian tadi. Kekasih macam apa kau ini, _eoh?_ "

Lelaki kecil bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu menatap nyalang kearah Jongin yang hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. Namun jika kalian melihat dengan jeli raut wajah itu menyimpan rasa lelah yang mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang bisa menggambarkannya.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Ada pekerjaan penting yang harus kuselesaikan tadi"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu berkata tanpa menatap wajah Baekhyun, hanya sosok yang terbaring dikasur dengan berbagai alat penopang hidup ditubuhnya itulah yang menjadi perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"Cih,penting" Baekhyun berdecih "Bilang saja kalau kau bermain-main dengan para jalang di Bar-" sindirnya.

"Hentikan Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun seketika terdiam setelah mendengar suara sosok yang sangat disayanginya itu tengah membentaknya.

"Kau membentakku, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap sosok itu tak percaya "Kau membentakku, hanya demi membela sepupumu yang telah membuat sahabatku satu-satunya koma selama berbulan-bulan?!" Nada suara Baekhyun meninggi" Kau membentakku, hanya untuk membela lelaki IDIOT YANG TAK PUNYA PERASAAN ITU?!" Teriak Baekhyun sembari menunjuk muka Lelaki _tan_ yang tengah mematung itu menggunakan telunjukknya.

"Baek-" Chanyeol bergumam lirih.

"Aku membencimu Yeoll" Kata Baekhyun lirih sesaat sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baek-Baekhyun tunggu!" Teriak Chanyeol kemudian berlari menyusul kekasihnya meninggalkan Jongin yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan wajah penuh penyesalannya.

" _Mianhae, Kyungie_ " Lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun berhenti!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan itu masih berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang terlihat cukup jauh dari pandangannya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! BERHENTI ATAU AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBENCIMU!"

 _ **Deg**_

Dan pekikan terakir dari Chanyeol tersebut berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki si pria mungil.

Dengan kepala yang menunduk, perlahan tubuh lelaki mungil itu mulai bergetar.

Melihat kekasih tercintanya yang pasti tengah – menangis, Chanyeol segera berlari mendekatinya.

 _ **Grepp**_

" _Mianhae"_

Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya kemudian menggumamkan kata maafnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks" Perlahan sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir si mungil "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, hiks?" tanyanya dengan suara purau.

Raut bersalah terlihat jelas diwajah Chanyeol " _Mianhae._ Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi" gumam Chanyeol kemudian mengecup surai sang kekasih.

"Kau membuatku takut. Aku tidak mau kau membenciku kemudian meninggalkanku, sudah sukup sahabatku yang meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau kau pe-sssttt" Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibelahan bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat sedikit dagu kekasihnya agar bertatapan langsung dengan matanya.

"Dengar. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun itu. Bukankah aku juga sudah berjanji kepada kedua orangtuamu bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu, _eum_? Jadi jangan pernah ragukan aku, _arra_?" Baekhyun mengangguk setelah melihat sorot ketulusan terpancar dari mata Chanyeol.

 **Cup**

" _Saranghae_ " bisik Chanyeol setelah mencuri ciuman kilat dibibir kekasihnya

Senyuman indah terukir di wajah tampan Chanyeol saat merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekyun kedalam pelukannya "Sekali lagi maaf, karena aku membuatmu takut tadi. Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin" gumam Chanyeol penuh sesal. Bakhyunpun mengangguk mengerti didalam pelukan kekasihnya. Mungkin ia juga harus mulai memahami bagaimana perasaan kekasih sahabatnya itu dan tidak selalu memojokkannya.

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

By **DarkS2Light**

* * *

Di belahan jalanan kota yang sepi, terlihat sosok lelaki berkulit pucat tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan kekuatan melebihi rata-rata. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya.

Wajah tampannya yang kini dihiasi keringat dingin dipelipisnya itu semakin memucat tatkala melihat sosok yang sangat dihindari kehadirannya itu telah berada tepat didepan mobilnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian semua ketakutannya menghilang tatkala sebuah ide cemerlang datang di kepalanya.

 _ **Brmrmm brrrmmm bbrrrmmm**_

Lelaki pucat itu menambah kecepatan gasnya kemudian melaju dengan cepat menabrak sosok itu

"Mati kau" girangnya

"Ap-AAAAAA"

 _ **BRUAAKKK**_

Namun semua tidak sesuai keinginannya. Lelaki tampan itulah yang kini menerima nasib malangnya. Mobil yang di kendarai hingga kecepatan _upnormal_ itu menabrak perbatasan jalan. Asap mulai mengepul, dari bilik kemudi nampak sosok lelaki yang kini tengah bersusah payah keluar dari mobilnya.

 _ **Bruk**_

 _ **Uhuk uhuk**_

Akhirnya dengan segala sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya lelaki itu berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kondisi yang penuh luka. Perlahan lelaki itu mulai berdiri berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum mobilnya meledak.

Nafas lelaki itu mulai tersengal. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat, namun alangkah terkejutnya lelaki itu saat menoleh melihat sosok yang hendak ia tabrak tadi sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ss-siapa kau?" tanyanya gugup.

Sosok lelaki kecil bermata bulat itu menyeringai menakutkan.

"Malaikat mautmu. Oh Sehun"

 _ **Jleb**_

 _ **Arrggggg-**_

 _ **-CUT-**_

* * *

 _ **...tubikontinyu...**_

* * *

Holla readersnim, sesuai janji update kilat pan _#lemparbom #pissV

Hoho, gimana2 masih berminat kan sm ff kurang bumbu ini, eh. konfliknya terlalu rumit gak menurut kalian? enggak kan ya, :v.

Eh, btw tu adegan enceh keterlaluan gak ya? #plak. Maap jika gak terlalu hot, hoho coz, saya bukan ahlinya sih wkwkwk...

Yaudin deh cukup sekian dari _sayang_ , jangan lupa keluarin uneg-uneg kalian di kolom review yo~

* * *

 **BIG TANKS FOR:**

 **deer deer Lulu l** **exofujo12 l lulu-shi l exindra l Edlyn Zhang l PhantomCybercrime** (yang jelas gk sekarang, wkwkwk mungkin chap depan-depan) **l LisnaOhLu120 l NoonaLu l ghioghixx** ( iya bisu, tapi gak permanen. Dia kagak bisa bicara karena trauma) **I .58** (Jitak aja, Luhan rela kok :v. Tuh udah ada sedikit kodenya kan klw kmungkinan besar karena...) **l Seravin509 l misharutherford l Nurfadillah l Viyomi** ( Sampai cinta datang menghampiri mereka, wkwkwk. Dichap 1 kn si Jong udah bilang klw dia itu memang brengsek, tapi tdk se brengsek si Hun. Dia udah mulai tobat tau kan kenapa, ;) **l zoldyk l tetsuya kurosaki l Novey** (hukum karma itu selalu berlaku sayang :D, mau hepi atau sad? hayo) **l tiehanhun9094 l RZHH 261220 II l Exo-klm l ChikasikiHunhan947 l khalidasalsa l ThehunLuhanieYehet l Vita Williona Venus** (wkwkwk. iya bisu karena trauma. Kai gk suka (dlm artian cinta) sih, dia cuma merasa prihatin aja sm Luhan, di chap 1 kan dia juga bilang kalau gak mau Sehunnya nanti menyesal. Menyesal seperti dia mungkin :D) **l babybluenialljh l Chie Atsuko** (Asal usul Luhan dan kenapa hunhan bisa ketemu nanti juga bakal kebongkar kok, seiring berjalannya waktu :D. Kai cuma prihatin sama Luhan) **l ryeowookadhelia l leedongsun3 l** (gue suka gaya lo, wkwkwk :v ) **l laabaikands l Jung Eunhae l** (belum lah say -_- chap depan-depan yo~. Bukan saingan Luhan sih, saingan Sehoon mungkin nanti #plak. Emang enggak kok, tenang aja :D) **l LUDLUD l park soohee l viiyoung l Gyn125** (sama dong selera kita :D ) **l .71271 l Odult Maniac l Ann l masih hunhan l XxTTxX l cho ri ri** ( bejat klw Iecherous Man artinya lelaki bejat say :D) **l Hunhan94** (hihi, maaf klw kurang ehm unsur kekerasannya ya ini juga baru belajar #plak. Ada sih, cmn bukan karena ditinggal pacar tenang aja nanti juga bakal terungkap kok, makanya baca+review terus _ne :D )_ **l haniedeer** (hadiah lebaran O.o wkwkwk. ada2 aja) **l hunbunnyhun l gloxinia** (chap depan-depan, gk lama lagi kok. Iya nanti dia pasti juga bakalan sadar, tapi..) **l Guest** (bukan seperti itu, ntar deh aku ceritain masa lalunya, pokoknya ditunggu saja :D) **l Rarararara l ohdeer1220** (ship itu ma, nanti klw udah cinta pasti juga klepek -klepek) **l firaamalia25 l Albino's Deer** (kenapa gk bisa banyak :( padahal aku suka yang banyak-banyak loh #plak. Karena kamu reader yang baik, oke aku maafin :D) **l shinshin99SM l inzy i Guest l Guest l ChagiLu** (wkwkwkw, tau aja sih kamu) **l AnggiChannieYL l karina** (itu pasti _) **l Lax** (masa sih, hihi makasih. Ok, ini udah cukup panjang kan :3) **l ohhoon wife l Seira Choi l aku siapa** (Lah kamu siapa? kok balik nanya #plak :v. Ship) **l Mirnanda l okta HunHan l hunhanierinda** (Ship, ini juga sambil belajar jadi psyco#tabok) **l Bottom-Lu l caca l Elisye Sihombing** (namanya keren, kaya artis2 :v) **l BabyLuSsan l momo chan l XikaNish** (Semoga aja ya :D)

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Di belahan jalanan kota yang sepi, terlihat sosok lelaki berkulit pucat tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan kekuatan melebihi rata-rata. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya.

Wajah tampannya yang kini dihiasi keringat dingin dipelipisnya itu semakin memucat tatkala melihat sosok yang sangat dihindari kehadirannya itu telah berada tepat didepan mobilnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian semua ketakutannya menghilang tatkala sebuah ide cemerlang datang di kepalanya.

 _ **Brmrmm brrrmmm bbrrrmmm**_

Lelaki pucat itu menambah kecepatan gasnya kemudian melaju dengan cepat menabrak sosok itu

"Mati kau" girangnya

"Ap-AAAAAA"

 _ **BRUAAKKK**_

Namun semua tidak sesuai keinginannya. Lelaki tampan itulah yang kini menerima nasib malangnya. Mobil yang di kendarai hingga kecepatan _upnormal_ itu menabrak perbatasan jalan. Asap mulai mengepul, dari bilik kemudi nampak sosok lelaki yang kini tengah bersusah payah keluar dari mobilnya.

 _ **Bruk**_

 _ **Uhuk uhuk**_

Akhirnya dengan segala sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya lelaki itu berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kondisi yang penuh luka. Perlahan lelaki itu mulai berdiri berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum mobilnya meledak.

Nafas lelaki itu mulai tersengal. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat, namun alangkah terkejutnya lelaki itu saat menoleh melihat sosok yang hendak ia tabrak tadi sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ss-siapa kau?" tanyanya gugup.

Sosok lelaki kecil bermata bulat itu menyeringai menakutkan.

"Malaikat mautmu. Oh Sehun"

 _ **Jleb**_

 _ **Arrggggg-**_

* * *

 **DarkS2Light**

Mempersembahkan

 **Iecherous Man**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hah...hah...hahhh"

Lelaki tampan berkulit pucat itu terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Damn!" Sehun mengumpat pelan sembari mengusap kasar peluh yang jatuh membanjiri pelipisnya.

Mimpi yang baru saja menghampiri tidurnya itu membuat batinnya gelisah,

 _ **Sebenarnya apa maksud mimpi itu?**_

 _ **Siapakah sosok yang hadir dimimpinya itu?**_

sosok anak kecil bermata bulat yang tak pernah sekalipun Sehun lihat dikehidupannya selama ini.

 _ **Apakah sosok itu memiliki dendam dengannya?**_

Tapi kenapa bisa, Sehun bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Lagi pula mana mungkin Sehun berbuat salah kepada anak kecil _, yah_ meskipun dia adalah lelaki brengsek namun menyakiti anak kecil bukanlah gayanya. Selama ini hanya ada satu orang yang selalu ia jadikan sasaran untuk disakiti yaitu Luhan, lelakibisu yang sekarang tinggal di _Apartemennya_.

Senyum kecut nampak di wajah tampan Sehun, tangannya terkepal kuat saat bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghantuinya itu muncul dipikirannya - ( _ **Flash)**_

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Hun-a~ Appa pulang"_

 _Lelaki paruh baya itu berteriak kecil dari luar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah untuk mencari keberadaan sosok putra tercinta._

" _Appaaa!"_

 _Teriak girang bocah berumuran enam tahun yang kini tengah berlari kecil menuruni tangga._

 _ **Hap**_

" _Hei, Jagoan Appa"_

 _Lelaki paruh baya itu menangkap tubuh kecil yang melompat kearahnya dengan sigap kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan kecil tubuh putranya membuat bocah berusia enam tahun itu terkikik bahagia._

" _Appa kenapa balu pulang? Thehun thudah menunggu Appa dali tadi tau" bocah kecil berkulit pucat itu berujar sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Ah, mianhae. Appa pulang terlambat karena ada urusan sebentar tadi" Jawab sang Appa._

" _Jangan berpikiran macam-macam sayang" lelaki paruh baya itu menyentil pelan dahi putranya yang mengkerut hingga membuat sang empunya mengaduh._

" _Oh, iya Appa hampir lupa. Appa mempunyai hadiah untukmu loh" Ujar sang Appa ketika mengingat sesuatu yang dibawanya tadi masih berada diluar._

" _Mana Appa? Thehun mau hadiah" Sehun kecil menatap antusias Appanya_

" _Baiklah tunggu disini sebentar ne, Appa akan membawanya kemari"_

 _Perintah sang Appa, kemudian mendudukkan tubuh kecil Sehun disofa. Sehun mengangguk patuh menuruti Appanya. Bocah kecil itu kembali memainkan permainan di tabletnya sambil menunggu sang Appa._

" _Ini dia Sehun-a"_

 _Bocah berusia enam tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara._

" _Tada~ Teman baru" Teriak Appa Sehun girang memperkenalkan teman baru untuk putra kecilnya._

 _Mata sipit Sehun kecil membola tatkala melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri disamping Appanya lebar kearahnya_

 _ **Prang**_

 _Tablet berukuran 10 inch itu terjatuh begitu saja dilantai hingga meninggalkan retak dilayarnya. Mata pemilik benda itu semakin melebar setelah menyadari benda kesayangannya terjatuh akibat keterkejutannya. Seketika tangan kecilnya terkepal kuat, tatapan nyalang ia layangkan pada kedua orang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya itu._

" _Kenapa Appa membawa anak gembel kemali?!"_

 _Sehun kecil berteriak murka dihadapan ayahnya. Akibat benda kesayangannya terjatuh kini emosi bocah berusia enam tahun itu tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanya iapun menyalahkan kedua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya kini._

" _Hiks"_

" _Jaga bicaramu Sehun!"_

 _Tuan Oh membentak putra tunggalnya setelah menyadari bahwa sosok kecil yang berada disampingnya tengah terisak ketakutan._

" _Appa" gumam Sehun lemah._

 _Sungguh ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Baru kali ini Sehun dibentak Appanya dan itu hanya karena Sehun berteriak didepan bocah berpakaian lusuh yang entah dari mana Appanya pungut tadi._

" _Namanya Luhan. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Appa harap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya nanti" Ujar Tuan Oh kemudian berlalu membawa sosok kecil yang masih terisak itu kelantai atas meninggalkan Sehun kecil dalam keterdiamannya._

 _Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika gembel tanpa asal usul yang jelas itu tingal dirumah megahnya, bersamanya._

 _Oh~ Ini mimpi buruk._

 **(*_)**

 _Waktupun berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa kini kedua bocah yang dipertemukan dengan unsur ketidaksukaan itu sudah memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas. Disekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama menjadi saksi bisu persiteruan mereka setiap harinya._

 _Oh Sehun tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan berkepribadian dingin yang sangat digandrungi para wanita. Dia selalu dipuja-puja disekolahnya, karena selain tampan dia juga kaya dan pintar. Yah, kehidupannya memang terdengar sangat sempurna, namun tidak, tidak batinnya. Batin lelaki tampan itu selalu terguncang apabila melihat dia – lelaki berparas cantik yang ia cap sebagai rival. Rival dikelas, dirumah dan dihidupnya._

 _ **Kala itu...**_

 _Kelas telah berakhir namun Sehun masih tetap bertahan ditempat duduknya menunggu teman-temannya meninggalkan ruangan. Hingga kini yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan sosok lelaki berparas cantik yang duduk di bangku paling ujung dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Lelaki itu-Luhan kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Susah, sedih, marah, kecewa? Entah Sehun tidak bisa mengartikan sorot mata itu._

 _Huh, Sudahlah untuk apa juga Sehun harus memusingkan tentang hal itu. Biarkan saja, toh itu memang pantas untuknya. Lebih baik Sehun segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _ **Krek**_

" _Sehun"_

 _Saat Sehun hendak meninggalkan bangkunya sebuah suara datang menginstrupsinya. Sehun terdiam berdiri mematung membelakangi sosok Luhan yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Aku tau kau yang melakukannya"_

 _ **Deg**_

 _Tubuh Sehun menegang. Batinnyapun mulai berdendang~_

 _ **Bagaimana bisa?**_

 _ **Luhan telah mengetahui bahwa Sehunlah yang sengaja mengunci dan menyiram Luhan ditoilet?**_

 _ **Tapi- tapi kenapa saat tadi ada guru yang menanyakan siapa pelakunya, Luhan menjawab tidak tahu?**_

 _ **Apa sebenarnya maunya anak ini?**_

" _Aku tau kau sangat membenciku, hingga melakukan hal-hal seperti ini padaku. Tapi-"_

 _Lelaki berparas cantik itu kini sudah berada tepat didepan Sehun. Meskipun dengan baju yang basah dan rambutnya yang lembek, lelaki itu masih saja enggan memudarkan senyumnya._

" _\- kau lihat, aku sudah berhasil memasuki kehidupanmukan-" mata Sehun melebar saat tangan dingin Luhan menyentuh permukaan pipinya, tatapan benci ia layangkan kepada sang pelaku yang terlihat menyedihkan itu "- aku bisa membuat seluruh keluargamu menyayangiku dan selanjutnya aku yakin, aku pasti juga akan bisa mengam-LUHAN!"_

 _Teriakan melengking dari dua sosok yang kini berlari kecil memasuki kelas itu menjeda perkataan Luhan._

 _Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sehun, ia mendesah tak rela "Ah~ Sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa dirumah Sehun" Ujar Luhan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan pria pucat itu._

 _Lelaki cantik itu mengapit kedua lengan sahabatnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun menatap punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan nyalang penuh kebencian sembari mengumpat kasar._

.

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

By **DarkS2Light**

* * *

 _ **(Back)**_ -Tangan Sehun yang terkepal, perlahan melonggar. Mencoba meredamkan amarahnya, Sehun mengambil gelas diatas nakasnya kemudian menegak habis isinya. Setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya lelaki pucat itu memutuskan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu kebejatannya semalam.

 _ **Cklek**_

Sehun memutar knop pintu kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Cih. Lihat sekarang, siapa yang menyedihkan disini?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek sembari memperhatikan sosok yang terbaring lemas diranjang "Mungkin kau benar, kau telah berhasil mengambil hati keluargaku, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Bagiku, kau hanyalah seorang jalang yang bermimpi bisa bersanding dengan pangeran" Senyum miring terlukis dibibir Sehun "ck, gembel murahan" decak Sehun dalam kesunyian.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati sosok yang masih terpejam itu kemudian menyibak selimut yang menyelimutinya dengan kasar, hingga menampilkan kulit putih yang penuh bercak merah keunguan disana. Seolah tak terusik dengan perlakuan Sehun, sosok itu masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Bangun" kata Sehun sembari menendang tubuh Luhan dengan kakinya. Namun sang empunya tetap tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun dan itu berhasil membuat amarah Sehun memuncak kembali.

"BODOH! CEPAT BANGUN!" Bentak Sehun sembari mencengkeram kuat rambut Luhan.

Mata rusa itu seketika terbuka – terbelalak lebar. Sorot mata ketakutan nampak dibinar cantik itu saat melihat raut wajah bengis Sehun yang kini berada didepannya.

"Aku lapar. Cepat buatkan aku makanan!" Perintah Sehun kemudian melepaskan kasar cengkeramannya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, lelaki cantik segera beranjak dari ranjang. Buru-buru Luhan memakai kemeja beserta celananya dengan tangan bergetar menahan sakit luka ditangannya yang menganga. Setelah memakai lengkap pakaiannya Luhanpun berjalan dengan kesusahan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sehun yang memandang punggungnya dalam diam.

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

By **DarkS2Light**

* * *

.Angin berhembus kencang menggoyangkan helaian rambut pria paruh baya yang tengah termenung menatap album usang dipangkuannya.

 _ **Our Memories**_

" _ **1992"**_

Pria paruh baya itu membuka lembar demi lembar album kenangan itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Sorot matanya berubah sendu setelah mendapati sebuah gambar yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan indahnya dimasa lalu.

 _Disana, terdapat gambar dua orang lelaki berdiri dengan tangan yang saling merangkul dibelakang dua orang wanita yang duduk ditengah sembari memangku putranya masing-masing. Nampak wanita berambut panjang bersurai pirang tengah memangku bocah kecil yang diperkirakan berusia 2 tahun itu dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya. Sedangkan disampingnya ada sosok wanita berambut ikal berwarna kelam yang juga memangku seorang bayi yang berusia enam bulanan dipangkuannya sembari tersenyum lembut kearah kamera. Dua pasang keluarga itu menatap kamera dengan senyum bahagianya._

 **Tes**

Hati pria paruh baya itu terenyuh, hingga tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Buru-buru ia mengusap air matanya yang jatuh mengenai wajah salah satu wanita difoto itu.

" _Mianhae_. Maafkan aku Bom-ie, Won-ah. Aku kehilangan putra kalian lagi, aku gagal menjadi wali yang seharusnya melindunginya. Maafkan aku, hiks. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa menemukan putra kalian?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu penuh sesal kemudian memeluk buku album itu dengan erat.

" _Tolong jaga putra kami, Kyu. Kami tidak bisa bersamanya lagi"_

 _Terlihat sosok pasangan suami istri tengah menyerahkan seorang bocah kecil berusia tiga tahunan kepada sosok lelaki dewasa yang kini berdiri dengan raut wajah terkejut di depan pintu rumahnya._

" _Apa maksud kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersamanya? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"_

 _Lelaki yang bernama Oh Kyuhyun itu melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada kedua sahabatnya kemudian mengambil alih bocah kecil yang terlelap itu ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Dengan wajah sembab sosok wanita berambut panjang itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. "Appa mengetahui hubungan kami"_

 _ **Deg**_

 _Tubuh Kyuhyunpun menegang. Dia tau, sangat tau bahwa kedua orangtua sahabatnya itu tidak merestui hubungan dan Kibum juga melangsungkan pernikahan secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya dulu. Dan sekarang ikatan yang sudah terlalu lama disembunyikan itu terbongkar. Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?_

" _Aku mohon, Kyu bantu kami. Aku akan menyerahkan semua aset perusahaanku di Korea untukmu, jika kau mau menjaga putra kami" Lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu memegang tangan sahabatnya penuh harap._

" _Tapi-"_

" _Kami mohon, Kyu jagalah dia. Kami janji jika watunya sudah tepat, kami akan datang menjemputnya kembali."_

 _Ujar sepasang suami istri itu penuh harap. Tak tega untuk menolak permintaan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyunpun akhirnya menyetujui untuk merawat putra sahabatnya itu._

" _Baiklah"_

Bayangan masa lalu itu membuat dada lelaki paruh baya itu terasa sesak hingga sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku" Lirihnya.

Sebuah penyesalanpun kembali menggerogoti hatinya saat ia teringat...

" _Maafkan paman sayang. Paman harus menitipkanmu disini"_

 _Sosok lelaki tampan berpakaian serba hitam itu berjongkok meletakkan sebuah keranjang di teras sebuah tempat yang diketahui sebagai panti asuhan._

" _Tanpa Bibi, Paman tidak bisa merawatmu sendiri"_

 _Lelaki itu – Kyuhyun menatap sendu wajah polos bocah berusia tiga tahunan yang kini terlelap didalam ranjang sembari menghisap ibu jarinya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan putra yang telah sahabatnya titipkan kepada dirinya itu dipanti asuhan ini, namun harus bagaimana lagi, beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah kehilangan sosok istri yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok malaikat yang menjaga dan merawat keluarganya itu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya, akibat penyakit kanker kronis yang dideritanya. Tanpa kehadiran istrinya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa apa-apa. Apalagi merawat dua balita sekaligus, ia tidak akan mungkin sanggup melakukannya._

 _Dan keputusan untuk menitipkan putra sahabatnya di panti asuhan adalah jalan terakhir yang dipilihnya._

" _Paman janji, saat paman bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk kalian dan bisnis paman berjalan lancar, paman akan kembali untuk menjemputmu"_

 _Kyuhyun berujar pelan kemudian mengecup kening balita itu penuh kasih._

" _Tunggulah Paman. Luhan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah"

 **Cklek**

Pintu ruangan bercat putih itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan berpakaian khas _maid_ memasuki ruangan.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian meletakkan album kenangannya diatas mejanya kembali.

"Maaf Tuan, sepertinya ada panggilan penting untuk anda"

Perempuan itu membungkuk hormat sembari menyerahkan sebuah _Handphone_ milik Tuannya yang tadi tertinggal didapur.

Kyuhyun mengambil _Handphone_ itu "Kau boleh pergi" ujarnya

Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat deretan nomor asing yang tampil dilayar _handphone_ nya.

' _Nomor siapa ini? Seperinya bukan nomor yang kukenal' batinnya._

Menepis segala keraguannya, lelaki paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan.

" _Yeobboseo?"_

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

By **DarkS2Light**

* * *

" _ **XiaoLu!"**_

" _ **XiaoLu!"**_

" _Aku melihat XiaoLu disana, Baek!"_

" _Kita harus kesana!"_

 _Terlihat sosok lelaki bermata bulat tengah berjalan cepat meninggalkan sahabat mungilnya yang kini kesusahan mensejajarkan langkahnya dibelakang._

" _Pelan-pelan, Kyung-ah. Hey! Jangan lari!"_

 _Lelaki bereyeliner itu berteriak kencang saat melihat sahabatnya yang berlari meninggalkannya._

" _Kita akan kehilangan XiaoLu lagi, jika tidak cepat Baek!"_

 _Teriak lelaki bermata bulat itu, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi jalan di kanan-kirinya lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyeberangi jalan, hingga-_

" _KYUNGSOO! AWAS!"_

 _ **Bruak**_

 _Tubuh mungil itu terhempas dijalanan, setelah sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam menabraknya._

" _Kyungsoo! Bangun! Kyungie! Hiks"_

 _Baekhyun menangis histeris sembari menopang tubuh sahabatnya yang berlumuran darah dipangkuannya. Air matanya mengalir deras dengan isak tangis yang menyertainya_

" _Tolong! Siapapun tolong!"_

 _Sang pelaku penabrakan itupun keluar dari kemudinya. Dengan wajah pucat pasi lelaki paruh baya itu menghampiri Baekhyun bersamaan dengan para pejalan kaki yang mulai berbondong-bondong mengerubungi area._

" _Masukkan dia ke mobilku. Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit"_

 _Sang pengemudi itu tidak lari dari tanggungjawab ia menawarkan bantuannya, dengan wajah sembab Baekhyun menyetujui usul si pelaku yang menabrak sahabatnya itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan Kyungsoo-sahabatnya._

 _Saat beberapa orang sibuk membantu memasukkan tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam mobil, tanpa sengaja pandangan Baekhyun bertemu dengan sosok lelaki berkulit tan yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Lelaki tan itu berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong lurus kearahnya tanpa menghiraukan sosok perempuan berpakaian seksi yang mengecup bibirnya._

" _Cih"_

 _Decih Baekhyun memandang benci lelaki tan itu kemudian mengepalkan tangannya._

 **Cup**

"Kau belum tidur, hm?"

Kecupan singkat dari kekasihnya membuyarkan segala lamunan Baekhyun tentang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat sahabat tercintanya tertidur hingga selama ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Chan"

Jawab Baekhyun sembari menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung sang kekasih yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Memikirkan Kyungsoo?"

Tanya Chanyeol, mencoba menebak isi pikiran kekasihnya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk membuat helaian rambutnya yang halus bergesekan dengan leher Chanyeol yang mulus. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut lelaki bereyeliner itu mulai mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Dia!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada sosok yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya dengan sorot mata yang menyala-nyala "Kenapa tidurnya lama sekali, Chan? Aku merindukannya" tanyanya dengan sorot wajah yang mulai berubah sendu.

Tersenyum maklum, Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun yang menunjuk Kyungsoo kemudian mengecupnya lama. Reflek Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba kemudian menatap heran kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Baekhyun, kemudian meremasnya pelan – menenangkan.

"Bersabarlah sayang. Jika kau bersabar, aku yakin penantianmu tidak akan sia-sia. Tuhan tidak tidur, Ia pasti akan mendengar do'a-do'a kita. Aku yakin disana Kyungsoo sedang berjuang mencari cahaya yang bisa membawanya kembali bersama kita – bersama sahabatnya yang pasti sangat ia rindukan juga" Kata Chanyeol sembari menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya.

Tak kuasa menahan harunya, Baekhyunpun segera menghambur kepelukan kekasihnya.

" _Gomawo_ Chanie. Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia menemaniku menunggu selama ini. Maafkan aku karena belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu, maaf jika aku terlalu sering merepotkanmu. Maaf, maaf dan terimakasih karena sudah bersedia menerimaku apa adanya. _Saranghae, aku mencintaimu_ "

 **Cup**

Chanyeol mengecup surai pirang kekasihnya kemudian mengusapnya sayang.

"Hm, tanpa kau mintapun aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Tanpa menjadi sempurna pun kau akan tetap menjadi kekasih yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk direpotkan, selama itu menyangkut dirimu. Jangan pernah meminta maaf, jika kenyataannya kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun sayang. _Nado Saranghae_ , Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Terhanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Sepasang sijoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu tidak menyadari bahwa jari-jari milik sosok yang tengah terbaring diranjang itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan kecil.

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

By **DarkS2Light**

* * *

Sehun memandang kesal jarum jam yang berputar di dinding. Kini jarum pendek jam itu berhenti diangka 9 dan jarum panjangnya berhenti tepat diangka 6, itu artinya sudah selama tiga puluh menit lelaki berkulit pucat itu menunggu sarapannya. Biasanya tidak sampai dua puluh menit pasti lelaki berparas cantik yang sering dipanggilnya _bitch_ itu sudah mengantarkan sarapannya ke kamar, _tapi sekarang?_

 _Ck, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di dapur? Memasak makanan atau batu? Kenapa lama sekali, Huh?_

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya kemudian membanting pintunya kasar.

"Huh, bau apa ini?"

Sehun memacu cepat langkahnya setelah mencium bau tak sedap diruang tamu, baunya semakin terasa menyengat setelah ia mencapai dapur.

Matanya membelalak terkejut setelah melihat asap dan api yang mulai mengepul diatas kompor.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Suara pekikan Sehun berhasil menggetarkan tubuh lemah sosok Luhan yang kini tengah berdiri mematung didepan kompor.

Dengan langkah terburu Sehun mengambil kain dan mencelupkannya ke air kemudian melemparkannya keatas kompor. Api yang berkobar kecil itupun mulai padam disusul asap kecil yang mulai menghilang.

"KAU MAU MEMBAKAR APARTEMEN INI, EOH?!"

Sehun berteriak murka dihadapan Luhan yang kini masih berdiri kaku dihadapannya dengan membawa nampan ditangannya.

"TATAP AKU SAAT BICARA! JANGAN MERUND-"

Perkataan Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat wajah pucat pasi Luhan yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau-"

 _ **PRANG**_

Nampan yang dipegang Luhan terjatuh kelantai sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan ditangkap Sehun.

"Hei-"

Keterkejutan jelas diwajah Sehun saat ia secara reflek menangkap tubuh Luhan yang limbung kearahnya.

 _Bukankah seharusnya Sehun membiarkan tubuh Luhan jatuh kelantai, biar sekalian terluka saat terkena pecahan-pecahan beling itu, hm? Tapi kenapa Sehun malah menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sehun?-_-_

Tubuh Sehun berjengit setelah bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Luhan yang sedingin es. Dengan segera Sehun mengangkat tubuh seringan kapas itu meninggalkan kekacauan didapur sembari mengumpat pelan.

"Shit!"

* * *

 _ **...tobekontinyu...**_

* * *

" _Kyungie, wajannya berathap! Bagaimana ini?"_

 _Bocah berusia enam tahunan itu berteriak panik saat dirinya tidak bisa mematikan kompor yang tengah mengeluarkan asap didepannya._

" _Yak, CaoLu. Kenapha bica belacap? Haith, Cepat matikan kompolnya!"_

 _Sahut sosok yang dipanggil itu, namun belum jelas keberadaannya._

" _Tapi CaoLu tidak bitha mematikan kompolnya, huwaa"_

 _Bocah kecil bermata rusa itu menjerit histeris karena takut._

" _CaoLu tjangan nangic!"_

 _Mendengar sosok yang disayanginya menangis histeris, bocah kecil bermata bulat yang kini tengah berada didalam ruangan bercat biru itu semakin panik. Dengan segala akal yang dimilikinya, bocah yang juga berusia enam tahun itu memanggil salah satu rekannya yang diyakini bisa mematikan kompor_

" _Baeki hyung, CaoLu tidak bica mematikan kompol! Cepat kedapul!" Teriaknya melengking_

" _Haithhh. Hyung cedang belajal memakai alinel, kenapa bukan kau caja yang kedapul?!"_

 _Tanya balik sosok mungil dari ruang tamu. Merasa tak terima karena kegiatan belajar memakai eyelinernya diganggu._

" _Kyungie cedang poop! Tidak bica diganggu! Cepat tolong CaoLu!"_

 _Dan setelah mendengar jawaban akhir sahabatnya, mau tidak mau bocah kecil yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu berlari cepat kearah dapur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END-_

* * *

Hello~ lama gk jumpa ya wkwkwkw apa kabar nih readersnim sekalian? hoho ;) *lemparsendal

Yosh! gimana nih chap ini, udah ada sedikit kejelasan kan? bentar lagi juga bakalan kebongkar kok semuanya, misteri2 yang udah kalian penasaranin(?) itu cuma mimpi ternyata, beberapa chap lagi bakalan end mungkin, hoho karena ff ini gk bakalan se-panjang anu Sehun :v tapi kalau readersnim pada kurang puas atau minta di panjangin, bisa aja kok ntar gue panjangin se-puanjang anu Yipan wkwwkwkwkw *ngomongapasih -_-...

sorry kalau banyak typo, gk ada edit ulang. Sorry klw alurnya gk masuk akal, karena yang bikin juga gk masuk akal orangnya *plak wkwkwkwk...

Eh, guys btw disini ada gk yang suka sama photography? makeover foto, dll gt. gue ada rencana sih, mao bikin ff yang bertema begonoan, sedikit berbagi ilmu gitu mungkin #elahilmuapaan-_- wkwkwk...

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah ngefoll, Fav apalagi yang review ff abal ini /gue SAYANG banget sama kalian sumpah/ jangan bosan2 ngasih review ye~ ;* / kalau reviewnya nembus angka 200, gue janji besok LANGSUNG update chap 4 *ngayal wkwkwkwwk :v

Hoho, udah ah, crew2 gue udah pada manggil, mau berangkat kerja dulu gue... see ya~ next time :*

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PRANG**_

 _Nampan yang dipegang Luhan terjatuh kelantai sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan ditangkap Sehun._

" _Hei-"_

 _Keterkejutan jelas diwajah Sehun saat ia secara reflek menangkap tubuh Luhan yang limbung kearahnya._

 _Bukankah seharusnya Sehun membiarkan tubuh Luhan jatuh kelantai, biar sekalian terluka saat terkena pecahan-pecahan beling itu, hm? Tapi kenapa Sehun malah menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sehun?-_-_

 _Tubuh Sehun berjengit setelah bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Luhan yang sedingin es. Dengan segera Sehun mengangkat tubuh seringan kapas itu meninggalkan kekacauan didapur sembari mengumpat pelan._

" _Shit!"_

.

 **.**

 **Iecherous Man**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil berwarna putih itu disusul Chanyeol di belakang. Kedua pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang kontras itu berjalan tergesa menapaki ubin lantai rumah sakit setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya seseorang dari pihak rumah sakit mengabari mereka bahwa pasien bernama Kyungsoo telah sadar. Baekhyun yang mendengar berita mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan itupun segera mengajak Chanyeol kembali ke rumah sakit menghiraukan niat awalnya untuk membeli makanan.

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan deru nafas terengah.

"Kyung-ie" Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Sosok yang tengah berbincang dengan perawat rumah sakit itupun menghentikan pembicaraannya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Matanya yang bulat menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Sosok itu menaikkan satu alisnya "Baekki?" gumamnya tak yakin.

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan laju air mata nya. Cairan bening itu dibiarkan mengalir ketika ia melangkah tergesa mendekati ranjang pesakitan itu kemudian memeluk pria mungil yang terbaring diatasnya sangat erat.

"Terimakasih hikss. Terimakasih Ya Tuhan, kau telah mengembalikan Kyungie ku" ujar Baekhyun di tengah isakannya "Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyung, syukurlah kau sudah kembali" lirihnya semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kyungsoo yang baru bisa mencerna keadaan sekitarnya pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya melingkari tubuh ramping Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sahabatnya itu sembari tersenyum haru. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Baeki-ya"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalir di pipinya. Chanyeol menatap haru kedua sahabat yang saling melepas rindu itu. Akhirnya penantian panjang yang Baekhyunnya lakukan tidaklah sia-sia. Sosok sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu akhirnya kembali bersama mereka.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian menangkup wajah kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat itu mendongak agar menatapnya "Apakah selama ini kau kesakitan sendirian disana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sorot khawatirnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak kesakitan. Justru aku sangat bahagia disana. Hampir saja aku ingin tinggal selamanya disana, jika saja aku tidak teringat memiliki janji untuk hidup bersama kalian sampai akhir..hehe..Em, Baek. Dimana XiaoLu? Apakah dia tidak datang bersamamu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kyung, XiaoLu dia..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menggigit kecil ujung bibirnya, ragu untuk menyampaikan kenyataan pahit itu.

"XiaoLu kenapa Baek? Eh, Chanie? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Kini perhatian Kyungsoo teralih pada sosok lelaki tampan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu. "Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Kemarilah, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk kekasihmu ini eoh?"

"MWO?!"

Kedua pasang mata didalam ruangan itu pun membulat seketika.

.

.

.

Sehun mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamarnya bagaikan setrika gosok. Sambil menggigit-gigit kecil ujung kukunya sesekali ia mendesah. Hampir 20 menit ia melakukan hal itu. Semua berawal sejak ia memanggil seorang Dokter untuk memeriksa Luhan didalam kamarnya dan selama itu hatinya merasakan kegelisahan yang tak menentu.

Ini bukanlah Sehun. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan kekalutan seperti ini. Dia adalah type lelaki kasar yang tidak memiliki jiwa kepedulian tinggi, namun sejak peristiwa di dapur tadi entah mengapa semuanya terasa berubah. Perasaannya campur aduk, bahkan perutnya yang keroncongan ia biarkan terus berbunyi. Karena kepanikan Sehun bahkan melupakan sarapannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu bercat biru itu terbuka disusul sosok lelaki dengan pakaian serba putihnya keluar dari ruangan. Seketika Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati lelaki berwajah _angelic_ yang tengah mendelik kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Hyu- _ **Plak**_ "

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras menghantam wajah Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu reflek memegangi ujung bibirnya yang berdenyut.

"Kau keterlaluan Hun! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada lelaki itu _eoh_? Berniat menjadikannya pelacurmu lalu membuatnya hamil anakmu dan setelah itu kau bisa menyiksanya sesukamu?! Kau keterlaluan Sehun!" Ujar lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya lalu menatap sosok itu dengan tampang sinisnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu Suho hyung!"

Lelaki berwajah _angelic_ yang bernama Suho itu terkejut, menatap Sehun dengan tampang tak percaya "Kau bilang bukan urusanku?! Kau adikku Sehun! Bagaimanapun juga apa yang telah kau lakukan akan menjadi urusanku juga" tegasnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil memalingkan muka "Kau hanya sepupuku Hyung, jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah hyung kandungku" sinisnya.

 _ **Sret**_

Suho mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang Sehun kenakan kemudian memaksa lelaki pucat itu agar menatapnya "Aku peduli padamu Sehun! Yang kau lakukan ini salah! Tidak seharunya kau melakukan ini semua kepada Luhan! Lelaki itu sangat men- _ **brug**_ "

Tubuh Suho terdorong kebelakang ketika Sehun menghempaskan tangannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mempedulikanku, tapi aku bisa mengurus urusanku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur hyung" ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Suho mendecih sambil menatap ubin lantai yang dingin itu dengan tatapan kosong "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mencampuri urusanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada nya Sehun" Perkataan Suho berhasil membuat Sehun terdiam "Dia hamil Sehun. Luhan hamil anakmu dan kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menampung janin itu. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu tidak seharusnya mengandung, kau tau?" Ujar Suho tersenyum miris.

Sehun masih terdiam, namun keterkejutan jelas terlihat di matanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya sedikit menghangat ketika mendengar perkataan dari Suho yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. _Luhan hamil_ , dan dengan begitu Sehun akan segera memiliki anak. Keinginannya untuk memiliki putra akan segera terpenuhi. Senyum kecil itu terukir jelas diwajah Sehun. Senyuman tulus yang belum pernah terlihat diwajah tampannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kita harus menggugurkan janin itu Sehun-ah."

Sehun terbelalak, menatap Suho penuh amarah dengan tangan yang terkepal sangat erat "Apa maksudmu hyung?!" tanyanya geram.

Suho mendesah gusar sebelum menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah bersalah "Yah, itu jalan satu-satunya Sehun. Kondisi Luhan sangat buruk. Tidak hanya fisiknya yang lemah, aku yakin batinnya juga terguncang. Kita harus menggugurkan janin itu jika tidak mau kehilangan nyawanya"

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu hyung!"

Suho menatap adik sepupunya tak percaya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun adiknya yang sangat manis akan berubah menjadi lelaki yang keras nan egois seperti ini. "Tapi Hun-"

"Aku ingin bayiku!" Kata Sehun dengan tegasnya "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika sampai kau melukai bayiku!" ujarnya talak menatap Suho penuh peringatan.

...

.

.

.

Suasana sore ini begitu indah. Burung-burung berhamburan menuju sarangnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut malam yang akan segera tiba. Lelaki tan yang duduk dibawahnya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat hewan kecil itu berkumpul diatas pohon _'Burung-burung saja memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya kenapa ia tidak? Bahkan sekarang Tuhan juga mengambil sosok yang sangat ditunggunya. Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?'_

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum miris ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ia datang ke ruangan yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap hari itu, pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan tersaji didepan matanya.

 _Jantungnya berdebar begitu hebat ketika melihat sosok itu tengah tersenyum lebar di atas ranjang pesakitannya. 'Kyungsoo sudah sadar?' batinnya, seketika senyum bahagia itu menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan jantung yang berdegub, Kai memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam dan memeluk erat sosok itu,_ _ **namun-**_

 _"XiaoLu kenapa Baek? Eh, Chanie? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Kini perhatian Kyungsoo teralih pada sosok lelaki tampan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu. "Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Kemarilah, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk kekasihmu ini eoh?"_

 _ **Deg**_

 _Suara itu membuat jantung Kai berhenti berdetak sejenak. Pegangan di kenop pintu itu mengendur di ikuti oleh tubuhnya yang kini tiba-tiba melemas._

" _Kyung?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Lelaki cantik itu terlalu terkejut hingga susah mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini._

 _Tak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga menatap shock ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo masih menganggapnya sebagai kekasih? Apakah mungkin dia melupakan kejadian beberapa bulan ini?– batin Chanyeol._

" _Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Baek? Apakah ada yang salah? Chanyeol memang kekasihku kan?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam mematung. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Yah, Chanyeol memang kekasih Kyungsoo, tapi itu beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan sahabatnya itu._

" _Ya, Chan-"_

" _Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar, Baek?"_

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkatannya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menyeretnya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut._

 _Cklek_

 _Tepat ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, Kai menggeser tubuhnya bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang tak jauh dari sana. Badannya sedikit ia tengokkan untuk melihat apa yang tengah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bicarakan._

" _Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi Baek?"_

 _Chanyeol segera menanyai kekasihnya yang kini menundukkan wajahnya gelisah._

" _Jawab aku" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya "Apakah kau akan menyampaikan kenyataan palsu padanya? Apakah kau akan mengatakan jika aku memang kekasihnya? Benarkan yang ku katakan?"_

 _Baaekhyun menundukkan wajahnya kembali karena tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat terluka. Lelaki itu sangat mengenal Baekhyun, pasti Chanyeol akan dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan._

" _Jangan Baek" Chanyeol berkata lirih "Jangan memberikan harapan palsu yang nantinya akan menyakiti kalian. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Aku tau kau sangat bahagia ketika Kyungsoo telah sadar dari komanya, tapi aku rasa ada kejanggalan pada diri Kyungsoo Baek. Sepertinya dia kehilangan sebagian memorinya, dia bahkan masih menganggapku kekasihnya padahal kenyataannya aku dan dia sudah berpisah beberapa bulan yang lalu"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Benar, apa yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar. Sejak awal melihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga sudah menyadarinya, ada yang berbeda dari sahabatnya itu. Namun bagaimana lagi? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Jika benar Kyungsoo lupa ingatan dan masih menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan kenyataan yang ada, dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo melebihi dirinya sendiri._

' _Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Baekhyun gusar dengan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, bahkan tanpa sadar lelaki cantik itu telah meneteskan air matanya._

" _Lakukan Hyung. Tolong jadilah kekasih Kyungsoo untuk sementara"_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara bass itu. Kedua pasang obsidan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok lelaki tan yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

 _Kai keluar dari balik dinding itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku mohon padamu Chanyeol hyung, Tolong jadilah kekasih Kyungie untuk sementara hingga dia sembuh. Lakukan itu demi kebaikan Kyungsoo hyung tolong" pintanya menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata penuh permohonan._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, sebelum kemudian Chanyeol membuang mukanya dan mendesah kecewa. Kecewa karena melihat sorot mata penuh harap dari Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu sepertinya memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan sepupunya._

" _Baiklah, terserah kalian" Ujar Chanyeol pasrah._

 _Baekhyun dan Kai mendesah lega, meskipun demikian sulit dipungkiri jika kedua insan itu merasakan sesak di ulu hatinya._

Kai mendesah panjang sebelum kemudian memusatkan perhatannya kembali pada burung-burung saling merapatkan diri di sarangnya itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil melihatnya, hatinya terasa sedikit lega. Yang ia lakukan kali ini memang sudah sangat benar.

 _Setidaknya dia telah melakukan hal terbaik untuk sosok terkasihnya, yah itu saja sudah cukup. Melihat Kyungsoo bahagia adalah hal yang selalu ingin Kai lakukan, sekalipun hatinya tersiksa pun ia tidak peduli._

.

.

Bulu mata lentik nan panjang itu bergerak-gerak dengan pelan sebelum menampilkan bola mata bulat bak rusa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali demi mengumpulkan visinya yang masih mengabur.

"Bangunlah"

Hingga sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu datar menyeruak di indera pendengarnya. Tubuh mungil itu seketika berjengit hendak melompat dari tempat tidur jika saja tidak dihalangi oleh sosok tampan yang kini duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, menghalaunya untuk berdiri dengan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu beranjak dari tempat tidur"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya, menatap lelaki tampan itu- Oh Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul kemudian membantu tubuh Luhan untuk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

Luhan semakin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan lelaki ini. Benarkah ini Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun yang selalu kasar dan semena-mena pada dirinya? Kenapa mendadak dia bisa berubah baik seperti ini?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Luhan. Membuat kepala lelaki cantik itu mendadak pening seketika. Luhan memejamkan matanya kembali untuk menetralisir rasa peningnya.

"Kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur"

Suara bass itu memaksa Luhan untuk membuka matanya kembali. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Sehun memangku sebuah nampan dan mengulurkan sebuah sendok kearahnya.

"Cepat buka mulutmu" Ujarnya. Tetap memaksa dengan suara datar seperti biasanya. Ingin sekali Luhan bertanya, kenapa Sehun bisa berubah drastis seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Namun itu hanya keinginan yang tidak mungkin dapat Luhan lakukan, karena kenyataannya sampai sekarang mulutnya masih terasa sangat kaku untuk sekedar digerakkan.

Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan benda lumer itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Luhan mengunyah bubur itu dengan perlahan sebelum menelannya.

Senyum kecil itu tak kunjung pudar dari wajah tampan Sehun. Katakanlah lelaki itu gila, gila karena mungkin ia telah melakukan hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Sehun si lelaki kejam mau-maunya merendahkan diri dengan menyuapi sesorang yang paling ia benci seumur hidunya, bukankah ia sangat gila eoh?

Namu kegilaan itu tentu saja ada maksudnya. Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan itu tanpa di landasi sesuatu yang penting. Calon anaknya. Ya, Sehun melakukan ini semua demi calon anaknya yang tengah di kandung sosok yang paling dibencinya itu.

Sehun kembali menyendok bubur dari mangkuknya untuk disuapkan kembali kepada Luhan. Namun Sehun menurunkan kembali sendoknya ketika melihat Luhan yang mengernyitkan keningnya hingga tiba-tiba _**huwekk**_

Benda lumer yang tercampur liur itu keluar dari mulut Luhan dan mengenai lengan kirinya. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sehun murka.

Wajahnya menatap jijik cairan kental yang mengenai lengannya. Luhan yang terkejut pun segera mencari-cari kain disampingnya untuk membersihkan lengan Sehun. Dengan takut-takut Luhan mengusap Lengan Sehun dengan ujung piyamanya sendiri yang tidak terkena noda muntahan. Sungguh Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk mengotori lengan Sehun dengan muntahannya. Luhan hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya, entah mengapa tadi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa seperti diremas dan mual itu tidak bisa di tahan lagi hingga Luhan memuntahkannya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu kau bersihkan"

Sehun menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa melihat tangan Luhan yang bergetar ketika membersihkan lengannya membuat Sehun tak tega.

"Lebih baik kau bersihkan tubuhmu sendiri. Aku jijik melihatnya" Ujar Sehun dengan nada sarkastik nya.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya takut sebelum kemudian turun dari ranjangnya. Tubuh kurus itu sempat terhuyung kedepan, jika saja tidak ada Sehun yang dengan cekatan memeganginya ia yakin pasti tubuhnya akan tersungkur kedepan.

"Ck. Menyusahkan"

Sehun berdecak pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Luhan yang belum siap ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, secara reflek pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memanas, Luhan mnyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

Melihat kelakuan Luhan, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan tanpa sebab ia mau berbaik hati pada Luhan. Berterimakasihlah pada bayi yang Luhan kandung sekarang, sebab karena calon bayi itulah Sehun merubah sikapnya menjadi _err_ lebih baik, mungkin.

.

.

.

Tuan Oh mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat itu dengan kuat. Terlihat kegelisahan terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang tampan. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Percakapan beberapa waktu yang lalu masih saja terngiang di telinganya.

" _Yeobboseo?"_

" _Kyuhyun-ah"_

 _ **Deg. Suara itu?**_

 _Tuan Oh membelalakkan matanya tak percaya setelah mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dari seberang. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara sosok yang telah mempercayakan putranya pada Kyuhyun dulu. Suara ini adalah suara milik-_

" _Siwon-ah?"_

" _Ne Kyu. Ini aku Siwon. Maaf baru sekarang aku bisa menghubungimu" Terdengar suara yang serat akan penyesalan dari sana._

 _Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya secara tiba-tiba berdetak tak menentu. Perasaan bersalah dan takut pun menelusup di relung hatinya._

" _Siwon-ah. B-bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berbasa-basi._

 _Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang "Hah, buruk. Sangat buruk" jawabnya._

 _Perasaan tak enak pun mulai menyergap benak Kyuhyun "Apa yang terjadi Siwon-ah?"_

" _Kibum telah meninggal Kyu" Lirih Siwon._

" _Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kepanikan jelas di wajahnya._

" _Kanker rahim. Yah, penyakit turunan itu yang mengambil nyawanya dan parahnya lagi baru beberapa hari sebelum dia meninggal aku baru mengetahui penyakitnya itu. Sekarang aku sendiri Kyu, Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Korea. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apakah putraku tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang manis?"_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam membeku setelah mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Bola mata lelaki paruh baya itu bergerak gelisah, bingung akan menjawab bagaimana. Haruskah dia mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya? Haruskah dia mengatakan jika dia tidak becus mengurus Luhan? Haruskah dia mengatakan jika Luhan menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan keberadaannya? Haruskah..?_

" _Ah, maaf Kyu sepertinya aku harus memutuskan sambungan telepon kita sekarang. Salah satu kolegaku baru saja tiba. Niat awalku tadi hanya ingin memberitahumu jika Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Korea dan menjemput putraku. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Luhan. Annyeong"_

 _ **Pip**_

 _Sambungan telepon itu terputus bersamaan dengan handpone Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dari tangannya._

"Astaga. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang."

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya yang beruban. "Kim Jongwoon, mungkin dia bisa membantuku" Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil yang berada diatas nakasnya kemudian keluar dari ruangannya dengan tergesa.

"Pelayan Ahn!" Kyuhyun memanggil kepala pelayan sesampainya ia di ruang tamu. Pelayan perempuan yang memiliki umur jauh diatasnya itu berjalan tergesa mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian membungkukkan badannya "Ya Tuan?"

"Cepat hubungi Tuan Muda. Suruh dia pulang ke rumah malam ini juga" Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Baik Tuan" Kata sang pelayan sembari membungkukkan badannya patuh.

* * *

Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang terlihat begitu jelas dari atas balkon ruangannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu melihat pemandangan padatnya kota China dari balik ruang kerjanya. Lelaki itu menatap pemandangan itu dengan sendu, sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan negara ini, sunguh ia tidak siap jika harus meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama sang istri disini, namun harus bagaimana lagi. Hidup akan terus berjalan, dan ia harus tetap melangkah ke depan agar tidak tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Masa depannya masih panjang, ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk melindungi keluarganya yang tersisa. Mendengar kata keluarga, ia jadi teringat dengan putra kecilnya yang dulu ia titipkan pada sahabatnya, tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat membayangkan jika sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan buah hatinya yang sekian lama ia rindukan itu.

 _ **Cklek**_

Hingga suara pintu ruangannya yang terbuka membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu memutar kursinya kearah pintu yang terbuka sambil tersenyum hangat menyambut tamunya yang datang.

"Maaf Baba aku masuk tiba-tiba. Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu Baba. Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya sosok itu sedikit penasaran, karena tak biasanya putra kebanggannya itu akan menemuinya di jam-jam kerja seperti sekarang ini.

Sosok lelaki tampan dengan setelan formal khas pegawai kantoran itu berjalan mendekati meja Presdir kemudian duduk di hadapannya. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah Minggu depan kita akan terbang ke Korea untuk menemui adikku?"

"Ya Benar." Jawab lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Siwon itu dengan mantap. Hatinya bahkan sudah berdebar-debar, tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan putra semata wayangnya.

"Apakah Baba tidak memiliki fotonya? Aku penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana wajah adikku" Tanya lelaki tampan yang duduk didepannya itu penuh harap.

"Ah, Baba lupa meminta Kyuhyun mengirimkan foto Luhan. Jangan khawatir sayang kita akan segera bertemu dengan adikmu, tenang saja. Tentang bagaimana wajahnya, biarkanlah itu menjadi kejutan untuk kita nanti nanti" Ujar Siwon dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya, meskipun demikian Siwon sangat yakin jika putranya akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang manis, itu karena Siwon tahu betul jika putranya mewarisi gen mendiang istrinya yang sangat cantik.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya, Baba" Kata Lelaki itu dengan senyum tulus di wajah tampannya.

"Baba juga sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya"

* * *

.. **Tebece**..

* * *

 **I'm Comeback _**

Setelah 7 bulan ngilang tanpa haluan, akhirnya ff ini dapet pencerah juga :v sorry kalau chapter ini semakin semrawut ya wkwkwk... Maap juga kalau makin ngebosenin :(... maap kalau kurang panjang, pokoknya maap maap banget deh udah nelantarin lama ff ini :v

Yang nunggu2 Lulu hamil noh udah hamil noh haha..

Big Thanks buat semua yang udah memfollow, favorite, Review ff ini...

 **Raeders** and **Siders** Lop ya ;*

See you in the next chap _


	5. Chapter 5

Binar rusanya mengerjap ketika sesuatu yang basah menyentuh keningnya. Pandangannya membola dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka ketika melihat siapa sosok yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memasang wajah datar bawaannya.

 _Sehun?_

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, masih terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan lelaki angkuh itu disisinya. Pria bermata rusa itu menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Sehun tidaklah seperti biasanya, _yang kasar dan pemarah_. Pria itu berubah menjadi lebih perhatian kepada Luhan semenjak Dokter Kim mengatakan jika Luhan benar-benar positif mengandung.

Awalnya Luhan sangat terkejut. Air matanya bahkan tumpah begitu saja setelah sang dokter menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia belum bisa menerima penuh jika lelaki normal sepertinya bisa mengandung.

Kondisi nya pun semakin menurun akhir-akhir ini, karena berpikir terlalu berat membuatnya stres. Nafsu makannya pun berkurang. Sehun yang kalang kabut tak ingin sesuatu yang berburuk terjadi pada buah hatinya pun terpaksa merendahkan dirinya untuk mengurus lelaki bisu yang kerjaannya hanya berbaring di ranjangnya seperti saat ini. Sehunlah yang mengelap wajahnya, menyuapinya, menuntunnya kekamar mandi, menggantikan pakaian dan sebagainya, Sehun melakukan itu setiap hari seperti rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini. Yah, meskipun Sehun melakukannya dengan wajah yang tertekuk dan terkesan ogah-ogahan, tak ayal membuat benak Luhan menghangat seketika.

Dibalik wajahnya, Luhan tersenyum kecil. Sehun sangat manis jika bersikap lembut seperti itu. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi, jika lelaki beringas itu merubah sikapnya dalam sekejap hanya demi bayi yang dikandungnya saat ini. Tanpa Luhan sadari tangannya sudah bertengger diatas perutnya yang masih rata. Jika dengan kehadiran bayi ini bisa meluruhkan segala kekejaman Sehun terhadapnya, Luhan akan menerima dan merawat bayi dikandungannya sepenuh hati.

"Bersikaplah biasa. Semua ini kulakukan hanya untuk anakku" Sehun mendengus geli ketika melihat pipi lawan bicaranya yang merona "Jangan salah mengartikan perhatianku"

Senyum lugunya lenyap seketika. Luhan menghentikan usapannya diperut lalu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan sendu.

' _Apakah aku tidak boleh berharap jika suatu hari nanti kau akan menyayangiku Sehun?'_

* * *

 **Iecherous Man**

 **Chapter 5**

 _No Edit, Sorry for Typo_ **(s)**

* * *

Bandara Incheon sangatlah ramai siang ini. Para manusia berlalu-lalang masuk dan keluar dari bandara itu bergantian. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berpakaian formal dengan seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian kasual disampingnya saling melemparkan senyum ketika sampai di area bandara. Setelah hampir tiga jam lebih didalam pesawat akhirnya mereka bisa menghirup udara bebas di Korea.

"Untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di rumah Paman Kyuhyun, supir pribadinya akan menjemput kita" Terangnya. Siwon berjalan mendekati kursi tunggu disampingnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disana "Kita tunggu disini saja, Yifan-ah" yang dipanggilpun menganggukkan wajahnya kemudian menyusul duduk disamping ayahnya.

" _Baba_ , apakah kau tidak memiliki foto bayi Luhan?"

Siwon mengernyit sejenak, mengingat-ingat "Ah, tungu sebentar" kemudian mengambil dompet disaku celananya.

"Ini. Baba hanya menyimpan ini saja"

Yifan mengambil kertas foto kecil yang diulurkan Babanya. Keningnya menekuk bingung ketika melihat dua pasang keluarga yang ada di foto itu "Ini paman Kyuhyun?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk foto seorang lelaki tampan dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker disisi seorang perempuan yang memangku bayi.

Siwon tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk bahu putranya sayang "Kau benar. Dia adalah Kyuhyun, disampingnya itu Sungmin istrinya dan dipangkuan Sungmin itu putranya, Oh Sehun"

Yifan mengamati lekat-lekat sosok kecil dipangkuan sosok perempuan cantik yang selalu ia kagumi selama ini "I-ni?"

"Ya, dialah Luhan. Adikmu Yifan, kita harus berkenalan ulang dengannya nanti" Ucap Siwon dengan penuh semangat akan bertemu dengan putranya.

" _Cantik"_ Yifan bergumam lirih sambil mengusap-usap foto sosok kecil yang memikatnya itu dengan sayang _"Adikku...sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu sayang"_ batinnya.

* * *

 _ **Plak**_

"Bodoh! Appa menyuruhmu pulang sejak kemarin! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang _eoh_!? Tuan Oh meatap putranya dengan berang setelah menampar wajah Sehun dengan kasar.

Sehun tersenyum miris sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut. Ia tatap lelaki paruh baya yang dulu sangat ia sayangi itu dengan pandangan benci "Ada perlu apa sebenarnya Tuan Oh yang terhormat memaggilku kemari? Apakah kau merasa membutuhkanku sekarang?" Tanya Sehun yang terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Tentu saja aku menyuruhmu pulang karena ini adalah rumahmu juga"

Sehun meatap ayahnya dengan bibir menungging "Benarkah? Masih kau anggap anakkah aku ini? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki putra kesayangan, kenapa kau tak memanggilnya saja hm? Ah, iya aku tau. Dia hanyalah lelaki lemah yag tak bisa diandalka. Makanya kau memanggilku, benarkan?" Sehun bersidekap dada denga senyum sombong terpatri dibibir. Bukan dirinya tak tau, jika ayahnya memanggilnya kemari untuk membicarakan soal Luhan. Sehun tau lelaki tua itu pasti meminta bantuannya untuk mecari lelaki meyedihkan yang selama ini tiggal di apartemenya. Sehun tertawa terpingkal dalam hati, Jika saja ayahnya mengetahui kalau Luhan yang selama ini dicarinya dengan susah payah itu tengah berada di apartemennya dan sedang mengadung calon anaknya sekarang, mungkin lelaki tua itu tidak segan-segan untuk menggantung Sehun detik ini juga.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun! Kau tidak pantas mengatainnya seperti itu!" Ujar Tuan Oh menatap putranya penuh peringatan.

Sehun tertawa mengejek "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatainya? Bukankah dia memang pantas untuk dihina, _eoh?_ "

"Kau keterlaluan Seh-"

"Permisi Tuan Oh. Tamu anda telah datang" Seorang pelayan datang menginstrupsi keduanya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan yang hendak melayang kearah Sehun. Raut wajahnya yang datar berubah seketika. Sehun tersenyum geli menatap ayahnya, tidak biasanya Tuan Oh yang terhormat menampilkan wajah yang menyedihkan seperti ini. _Hmm... Siapakah gerangan yang bisa membuat ayahnya merasakan kepanikan dan ketakutan secara bersamaan, eoh?_ Nampaknya Sehun harus mengucapkan selamat kepadanya nanti, karena telah meluluh lantahkan pertahanan sok kuat lelaki tua itu.

"Jaga sikapmu dan ikuti aku Oh Sehun" Tuan Oh berujar tanpa menatap wajah putranya.

Sehun mendecih pelan namun tetap mengikuti ayahnya di belakang "Seenaknya saja lelaki tua ini" umpatnya.

...

Kyuhyun bisa melihat postur tubuh kokoh yang saat ini berdiri membelakanginya. Ia tidak pernah lupa jika itu pastilah milik sahabatnya. Berteman selama bertahun-tahun tak ayal membuat mereka mengenal ciri fisik satu sama lain.

"Siwon-ah" Paggilnya dengan suara yang hampir pecah. Tangan Kyuhyun berkeringat begitu banyak ketika keduanya bertatapan.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon bergerak cepat memeluk tubuh sahabatnya lalu menepuk pundaknya singkat sebelum melepaskan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Siwon basa-basi.

Senyum keterpaksaan terlihat begitu jelas diwajah Kyuhyun "Yah, seperti yag kau lihat. Aku baik"

Sehun menatap lelaki tua itu bergantian. Merasa jengkel karena kehadirannya seperti tak dianggap. Sehun mendesah panjang hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa memuakkan ini.

"Mau kemana kau Sehun?" Tuan Oh mencengkeram lengannya kuat sebelum Sehun sempat melangkah.

"Pulang" Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Setidaknya sapalah beliau dulu sebelum meniggalkan"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya kembali. Menatap lelaki tua dihadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sepertinya dia orang yang kaya. Dilihat dari caranya berpakaian dan barang-barang _branded_ yang dikenakan, menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah lelaki tua yang modis.

"Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Tuan" Ujarnya dibarengi dengan bungkukan badan.

Siwon tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun. Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya tak suka. _Berani sekali lelaki tua ini menyetuhnya._

"Kau tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan Hun-a. Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon, sahabat appamu dan Baba nya Luhan"

 _ **Prank**_

Bunyi retakan tak kasat mata terdengar dari dinding hati Sehun yang baru saja dipukul dengan palu. Sehun mematung, matanya terbelalak tak percaya diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang melangkah mundur tiba-tiba.

Kenyataan ini begitu sulit untuk di cerna. Tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun jika lelaki tanpa asal-usul tak jelas yang dibencinya selama ini masih memiliki keluarga, ditambah lagi sepertinya keluarganya sangat terpandang. Haruskah Sehun menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam danau setelah ini?..Ah, tidak-tidak Sehun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Keterkejutan yag dialami Sehun membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya. Apakah ada yang salah jika Siwon mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah ayah Luhan? Kenapa Sehun menatapnya seolah tak percaya?

"Oh, iya Kyuhun-ah dimana putraku? Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain. Namun Sehun memutuskan kontak matanya terlebih dulu ketika melihat sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah memohon. Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa Ayahnya memintanya datang kemari cepat-cepat, itu karena ia tak bisa mengatasi permasalahan ini sendiri. Tuan Oh yang terhormat menatapnya penuh permohonan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu telah menamparnya. Ugh... _Memalukan._

Senyum licik tersungging manis di wajahnya. Sepertinya bermain sedikit terdengar menarik "Mungkin dia sudah mati" Sahut Sehun berlalu meninggalkan kedua lelaki tua itu dengan tubuh menegang.

"Apa-apan itu?" Siwon berujar lirih mendekati Kyuhyun "Dimana putraku, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Siwon penuh dengan rasa bersalah "Maafkan aku..."

Siwon terbelalak saat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri dan bersimpuh dihadapannya "Aku kehilangan dia Won-ah...Luhan...dia menghilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan...dan sampai sekarang kami belum bisa menemukannya." Jelas Kyuhyun, rasa bersalah terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya.

Siwon menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, harapannya untuk bertemu dengan sang putra pupuslah sudah "Bagaimana mungkin-?"

* * *

"Ah, Chanie. Kau datang?" Senyum lebar bertengger diwajah manis Kyungsoo saat sosok yang sangat dirindukanya muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung "Ya. Seperti yang kau inginkan, aku akan datang menjengukmu setiap hari" Melangkah kesamping Kyungsoo, Chanyeol meletakkan parsel yang dibawanya diatas meja "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini"

"Lusa aku sudah boleh pulang" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum cerah, Chanyeol mengangguk turut senang "Ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak datang menjengukku sejak kemarin?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, ia letakkan anggrek segar yang dibawanya kedalam vas kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

' _Maaf aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang'_

Didalam pesannya kemarin, Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia tengah menemani Kyungsoo. Bahkan Baekhyun juga menolak makan malam bersamanya semalam, dan sekarang Kyungsoo berkata bahwa Baekhyun belum mengunjunginya sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan? Dan juga kenapa ia harus berbohong? Apakah Baekhyun bermaksud menghindarinya?

"Ah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk" Chanyeol berujar tenang lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku."Oh, iya Kyung. Mungkin besok, aku tidak bisa berkunjung kesini."

Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo berubah murung "Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya mendesah kecewa.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku kerjakan dan juga pekerjaan dikantor sangat menumpuk, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, sepupuku akan menggantikanku untuk menemanimu"

"Sepupumu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol mengacak surai kelam Kyungsoo saat kedua mata belonya menatapnya dengan penasaran, _itu terlihat meggemaskan_ "Berkenalanlah dengannya besok"

* * *

"Jangan mengikutiku terus Kai! Aku tidak mau orang-orang yang melihat kita salah paham!" Baekhyun berujar jengkel. Pasalnya sejak ia keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, sosok berkulit _tan_ itu terus mengukitinya seperti seorang pengutit bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Jongin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kemudian mendekati Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal "Ayolah _hyung!_ Aku ingin membalas budi, jadi biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisi Chanyeol hyung, mejadi kekasihmu untuk sementara _ne_?" Pinta Jongin dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Baekhyun mendengus jijik hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya jika tidak tahan "Dalam mimpimupun aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasihmu! Dasar hitam!" Ketus Baekhyun membuat Kai mencebikkan bibirnya "Lagi pula aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk Kyungie, sahabatku bukan untuk dirimu. Jadi jangan merasa berhutang budi padaku" Jongin yang hendak melayangkan penyangkalan pun ditepis cepat oleh Baekhyun "Lebih baik kau menjauh dari kehidupan Kyungie. Pergilah bersama para kekasihmu itu. Kau hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa jika terus bersamanya"

 _ **Deg**_

' _Kau hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa jika terus bersamanya'_

' _Kau hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa jika terus bersamanya'_

Kalimat itu berulang berkali-kali dibenak Jongin. Bagaikan senjata tajam yang mengoyak hatinya, rasanya _sakit sekali._ Tubuhnya mendadak kaku ditempat. Jongin memandang kosong kearah Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya menuju mini market, tak berniat lagi utuk mengikuti langkah lelaki mungil itu.

Apa yang dia katakan memang benar. Dia hanya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya. Harusnya sejak awal Jongin sadar. "Kau benar _hyung,_ aku hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa. _Mianhae._..."

Jongin melangkah gontai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam-diam mengintipnya dari cela mini market _"Apakah aku terlalu kejam?"_

* * *

 _ **Brak**_

Tubuh Luhan berjengit ketika pintu kamarnya di dobrak dengan kasar. Luhan mengucek matanya perlahan untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu sekarang.

' _Sehun?'_

Luhan mencengkeram kuat selimutnya saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan aura yang berbeda. Sehun yang Luhan lihat sekarang bukanlah Sehun yang ia lihat kemarin. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan dendam. Raut wajahnya sangat datar persis ketika Luhan melihatnya untuk pertama kali kala Sehun hendak menyetubuhinya.

Luhan dilanda rasa takut berlebih saat Sehun mencengkeram kuat kerah piyamanya _'Sehun-ah'_ Luhan menatap Sehun memelas. Takut jika Sehun akan berbuat nekat dan menyakiti calon bayinya.

Luhan memegang perutnya kuat kala bau alkohol yang menyengat menguar dari mulut Sehun masuk kedalam indra penciumannya dan membuatnya mual seketika.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu begitu saja" Sehun menggeram marah sambil mencengkeram kerah piyama Luhan semakin kuat. Kesadarannya telah tertutup oleh kabut tebal _keegoisan._

" _Kau pelacurku"_ Luhan mencengkeram erat kemeja Sehun saat lelaki itu menciumnya dengan ganas. Air matanya bergulir begitu cepat menuruni pipi. Perasaannya sakit dan bibirnya terluka. Sehun menggigit bibir nya begitu kuat hingga bau anyir terasa di indra pengecapnya.

Luhan ingin memberontak tetapi tubuhnya lemah, tidak lebih kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari kukungan Sehun _'Lepaskan aku Sehun!'_ batinnya menjerit pilu.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya lalu mencengkeram kuat pipi Luhan "Jalang sepertimu tidak pantas bahagia! Kau harus menderita Luhan" Ujarnya dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

Luhan menatap Sehun ketakutan. Sehun tengah mabuk saat ini dan seperti kebiasaannya yang sudah-sudah, pria itu pasti sebentar lagi akan meyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Luhan mencengkeram kain sprei semakin erat _'Kau mabuk Sehun! Tolong jagan lakukan ini'_ Perlahan Luhan menggeser tubuhnya, mencoba menjauh.

Senyum iblis terpancar di wajah tampan Sehun. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun merobek kain piama Luhan hingga menampilkan kulit mulus yang menggoda. Sehun membuang asal pakaian itu ke lantai. Matanya yang tajam menatap penuh minat tubuh yang menggiurkan di bawahnya. Sehun merundukkan tubuhnya, memulai aksinya dengan menjilati kulit seputih susu itu, mengabsen setiap inchi lekukannya hingga berhenti tepat di depan puting kemerahan yang terlihat menegang.

Angin malam masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Tubuh Luhan yang terekspos menggigil saat udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya, bibirnya mengerang ketika Sehun menghisap kuat putingnya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, air mata meluncur tanpa henti dari sudut matanya.

' _Tidak-tidak. Jangan lakukan ini Sehun..hiks'_ Isak tangis lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

Kenapa takdir begitu menyedihkan? Hidupnya seperti mendung malam yang kelam tanpa cahaya, tetapi medung itu lebih beruntung karena memiliki bulan sebagai penerang tidak seperti Luhan. Satu-satunya seseorang yang ia inginkan agar memberikan secercah cahaya untuknya turut merusak harapan yang telah ia bangun.

"Argh!" Luhan merintih menyedihkan saat Sehun menggigit puting susunya dengan kuat.

Kedua tangannya entah sejak kapan sudah dipenjara disisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuhnya hingga menyulitkannya untuk bergerak. Luhan meronta-ronta. Kakinya bergerak-gerak hingga membuat ranjang berderit saat ia berusaha lepas dari kungkungan Sehun.

"Aku sangat membencimu Luhan"

 _Deg_

Tubuh Luhan berhenti meronta seketika pandangannya terpaku pada sorot mata tajam yang menatapnya penuh benci diatasnya.

"Kau tau kenapa?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan sendu, apa yang membuat sosok yang dikasihinya itu membencinya? Apakah Luhan telah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu? – berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dikepalanya "Kau merebut semua yang kumiliki! Kasih sayang ayah, keluargaku, teman-temanku bahkan kekasihkupun kau renggut!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya isakannya semakin menjadi. Ia tak mengerti tentang apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Luhan tidak tau kenapa Sehun menyalahkan dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama ini? Siapa kekasih yang telah Luhan renggut dari Sehun? Bukankah Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun? Ya Tuhan..

Luhan terus mengerang ketika Sehun mengigit lehernya kuat, meninggalkan tanda berbekas disana.

"Dia bunuh diri! Membawa calon anakku pergi sebelum ia bisa melihat dunia! Dan itu semua karena kau Luhan!" Sehun berujar sambil menarik kasar celana Luhan dari tubuhnya, menghiraukan suara rintihan Luhan dibawahnya "Kau telah lancang meminta appaku agar kau bisa menikah denganku. Sungguh kau seperti jalang Luhan! Kau merusak kebahagiaan orang, kau-LEBARKAN KAKIMU!" Teriak Sehun sambil mengangkat paksa kaki Luhan dan membukanya lebar-lebar hingga membuat sang empunya memekik kesakitan.

Senyum Sehun mengembang ketika menyaksikan lubang kemerahan Luhan yang berkedut dibawahnya. Hasrat ditubuhnya semakin meningkat. Sehun mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Disaat Sehun tengah sibuk melucuti pakaiannya, beberapa ingatan muncul secara acak di kepala Luhan. Bayangan sosok pria paruh baya yang memeluknya, bayangan sosok gadis yang menangis tersedu dihadapannya, bayangan sosok Sehun yang menyiramnya dengan minuman bersoda, bayangan dua sosok lelaki manis yang tersenyum cerah bersamanya dan terakhir adalah bayangan ketika sebuah mobil yang menghantam keras tubuhnya. Bayangan-bayangan itu datang dan bergulir begitu cepat membuat kepalanya pusing seperti akan meledak. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipis Luhan. Tangannya yang terbebas dari cengkeraman Sehun turut meremas rambutnya dengan kuat.

Beralih pada lelaki tampan yang terangsang diatasnya. Keinginan Sehun untuk segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kemerahan Luhan semakin besar. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan penisnya dengan paksa. Luhan menjerit begitu kencang. Air mata menetes ketika rasa nyeri yang teramat dipusatnya. Cairan pekat mengalir dari sana. Bahkan Sehun tak menghiraukan keselamatan putranya yang tengah ia kandung dan masih sibuk meresapi kenikmatannya sendiri. Sehun menggenjot tubuhnya tanpa ampun, menghiraukan rintihan Luhan ditengah rasa nyeri dikepalanya yang menyiksa.

Kenangan-kenangan yang terlintas di kepala Luhan masih terasa hambar. Sedikitpun Luhan belum bisa memahaminya. Namun satu hal yang sangat Luhan yakini adalah ia sangat mencintai Sehun karena seberapa besar lelaki itu menyakitinya, sekalipun Luhan tidak bisa untuk membencinya.

Luhan rela jika harus bercinta dengan Sehun seperti ini. Jiwa dan raganya pun siap ia berikan untuknya. Jika memang Luhan hanya sebagai pelampiasan dan digunakan sebagai inang untuk menampung benihnyapun Luhan bersedia. Namun secuil harapan tak luput dari benaknya, jika suatu saat Sehun akan melihat ketulusannya dan membalas cintanya...

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" bisik Luhan lirih bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

Sehun mendesah nikmat setelah berhasil menyemburkan spermanya kedalam tubuh Luhan. Menghiraukan tubuh lemah yang terkulai dibawahnya, Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang dan tertidur.

...

Pagi menjelang ketika Sehun menggeliat dalam tidurnya mentari sudah menyapa. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya sambil meregangkan otot-otot tulangnya yang terasa kaku. Kernyitan dalam tercetak jelas dikening Sehun saat ia menyadari jika tubuhnya tak berbusana. Aroma amis khas bercinta masuk ke indra penciumannya, Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping secepat kilat.

Raut wajah Sehun memucat setelah melihat tubuh Luhan yang sama telanjang sepertinya pandangannya pun menelusur kebawah. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir dari sela-sela selangkangan Luhan. Hatinya mendadak gelisah, dengan kegugupan tinggi Sehun menyentuh kening Luhan. Badannya berjengit ketika merasakan sengatan panas menjalari tangannya. Keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis Luhan membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"Sial! Apa yang telah kulakukan?!" rutuknya.

Sehun memakai pakaiannya asal lalu membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan selimut tebal setelah itu ia bergegas menuju mobilnya dengan tergesa.

 _ **Blam**_

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar setelah meletakkan tubuh Luhan dikursi samping kemudi dan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

" _Sa-kith...ini...sa-kith sekali"_

Sehun menstarter mobilnya dengan panik sambil melirik Luhan yang bergerak gelisah disampingnya dan terus merintih lirih. Perasaan takut menjalari benaknya. Sehun tak mau jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan buah hatinya.

"Diamlah brengsek! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Seperti perintah mutlak yang harus dituruti, bibir Luhan bungkam seketika. Sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Luhan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya ketika mobil Sehun melaju kencang menuju rumah sakit.

...

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sehun memakirkan mobilnya asal kemudian membawa tubuh Luhan memasuki lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa. Satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang dokter kandungan.

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa sosok yang telah memanggilnya.

"Yixing _hyung,_ tolong periksa dia sekarang juga!" Ucap Sehun memerintah.

Lelaki berlesung pipi yang baru saja memanggilnya itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali sebelum mengangguk dan mengajak Sehun memasuki ruangannya. Mengabaikan rasa keingintahuannya tentang siapa sosok yang tengah di bawa Sehun itu, Yixing memerintahkan Sehun untuk meletakkan sosok mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu di atas ranjang pasien.

Yixing memakai stetoskopnya, memeriksa tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan seksama. Dahinya mengernyit ketika menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan pasiennya ini, Yixing menyingkap keatas piyama Luhan kemudian menempelkan stetoskopnya di perut Luhan.

Sehun mengigit kukunya sedikit panik sambil mengawasi kegiatan Yixing memeriksa Luhan. Dia mendekat kesisi Yixing disaat dokter itu melepas stetoskop yang ia kenakan.

"Aku perlu memeriksanya secara pribadi, bisakah kau menunggu di kursi itu?" Sehun mengangguk agak ragu, namun ia tetap berjalan ke ujung ruangan. Tirai pembatas ditutup disaat Sehun mendudukan kursinya di kursi tunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian tirai penutup dibuka. Sehun dapat melihat raut tak senang yang memancar dari wajah Yixing ketika pria itu mendekatinya.

Sehun berdiri tegak dari kursinya lalu bertanya untuk memastikan"Dia baik-baik saja kan _hyung_?"

"Ini buruk Sehun" Yixing bergumam lirih "Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung saat ini" raut wajah Sehun berubah muram.

"Sex ditengah kondisinya yang lemah seperti itu bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat ditolerir, apalagi kau melakukannya dengan unsur pemaksaan" Sehun menatap tajam Yixing, namun pria itu berbalik menatapnya dengan sorot mata menuduh.

"Usia kandungannya masih 3 Minggu Sehun-ah, jadi belum terlambat untuk menggugurkannya dan resikonyapun tidak terlalu besar" Terang Yixing memberi saran.

"Tidak!" Teriak Sehun "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengugurkan calon anakku _hyung_!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Tapi Sehun, nyawanya akan terancam jika bayi itu tetap dipertahankan"Yixing mencoba membujuk "Ini demi keselamatannya Sehun"

"Aku tidak peduli _hyung_! Aku tidak peduli! Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti bukanlah urusanku! Aku hanya ingin anakku selamat!" Ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Yixing menatap adik sepupu kekasihnya itu prihatin "Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?"

"Karena dia seorang pembunuh! Kekasih dan calon anakku meninggal karena dia" Kata Sehun dengan sorot mata benci. Yixing mengusap bahu Sehun yang menegang dengan pelan "Jadi kau ingin balas dendam?" Tanya Yixing lirih.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku lebih menginginkan seorang anak" Jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan seorang anak?" Sehun mendengus jengkel karena Yixing memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting "Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Ya. Kau harus Sehun"

"Aku ingin dia melahirkan seorang anak sebagai pengganti calon buah hatiku yang direnggutnya _hyung_. Waktu itu aku bahkan belum sempat mengetahui kehadirannya, kekasihku pergi meninggalkanku setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan appa dengan Luhan yang meminta dijodohkan denganku. Dia sudah berlari begitu jauh ketika aku mengejarnya. Hingga esok harinya tiba, aku menemukan tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa di halaman belakang sekolah. Irene bunuh diri hyung, dia nekat terjun dari lantai tiga kampus. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan..." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Yixing menatapnya iba. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, jika Sehun yang memiliki sifat kasar dan tempramen itu memiliki masalah hidup sepelik ini. Namun meskipun demikian, apa yang dilakukan Sehun sekarang ini salah. Sekalipun Sehun menganggap Luhan yang menjadi penyebab kematian kekasih dan calon bayinya.

"Selain itu Luhan juga telah merebut kasih sayang keluargaku _hyung_. Sejak kecil appa pun selalu membelanya. Aku membencinya hyung. Aku ingin dia merasakan bagaimana dibenci dan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang dia sayang. Aku ingin Luhan menebus segalanya _hyung_. Tolong jangan pernah memintaku untuk membunuh calon anakku sendiri" Pinta Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing erat "Aku mempercayaimu lebih dari aku mempercayai keluargaku sendiri _hyung,_ kumohon jangan pernah menghancurkan kepercayaanku"

Yixing menolehkan wajahnya kesamping –dimana sosok Luhan terbaring-, menatap sosok rapuh itu dengan sendu sebelum berbalik menatap Sehun dan mengangukkan kepalanya."Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu" ujarnya pasrah "Aku telah menuliskan resep dan beberapa vitamin penguat kandungan, tebuslah di Apotek" Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian memeluk Yixing singkat "Terimakasih hyung. Aku akan menebusnya sekarang" Yixing menepuk bahu Sehun pelan "Ya"

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok rapuh yang tengah terbaring diranjang telah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka "Kenapa Sehun?" Luhan bergumam lirih. Cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata, mengelusnya dengan pelan "Seperti yang ayahmu inginkan. Kau akan tetap hidup _sunshine._ Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baba, tetaplah sehat didalam sana. Kami sangat menyayangimu"

Luhan telah memutuskan bahwa mulai sekarang ia akan melakukan semua yang Sehun inginkan. Luhan akan menebus kesalahannya, kesalahan yang sesungguhnya Luhan sendiri tak tau. Luhan telah berhasil mengingat masa lalunya, suaranya yang tenggelam pun mulai muncul kembali –meskipun masih terlalu lirih- Luhan sangat bersyukur. Mungkin ketidak bisa bicaraannya selama ini efek dari trauma yang ia alami.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika Luhan tau jika Sehun telah membohonginya selama ini. Kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu juga, Luhan sudah mengingatnya. Luhan tau jika pelakunya sendiri adalah Sehun. Seseorang yang telah lama ia sayangi. Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun akan berbuat sekejam itu padanya.

Namun Luhan segera sadar, jika bukan hanya dirinya satu-satunya korban disini. Sehun adalah yang lebih tersiksa

" _Maafkan aku Sehun-ah"_

* * *

Denting suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring mengisi ruangan serba putih yang sepi. Kyungsoo yang baru saja menelan satu sendok terakhir dari sarapannya pun meletakkan piringnya diatas nakas lalu mengambil gelas air disampingnya dan meneguknya secara perlahan.

Hari ini terasa membosankan, kekasih dan sahabatnya tak akan berkunjung hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan sepupu Chanyeol yang katanya akan menemaninya hari ini tak kunjung datang membuat Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan Kyungsoo ingin berjemur dibawah matahari, namun tak ada satupun orang yang bisa diajaknya pergi ke taman belakang. Perawat yang biasanya tak pernah absen menemaninya pun sangat sibuk hari ini, ia hanya datang sekali untuk mengantarkan makanan. Dengan langkah lunglai Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa dipojok ruangan berniat melihat pemandangan diluar dari kaca jendela, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara sedikit terkejut.

Sosok lelaki dengan kulit kecokelatan berdiri di ujung pintu. Tiba-tiba suaasana didalam ruangan menjadi gugup "Oh...hai" Sapa lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala lelaki itu mengulurkan sebuket mawar putih didepannya "Untukmu" Ujar lelaki tan itu.

Awalnya sedikit enggan, namun tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menerima bunganya dengan wajah berbinar "Terimakasih" ungkapnya.

Mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaannya. Tidak banyak yang tau memang, hanya orang-orang yang mengenalnya begitu dekatlah yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mengetahuinya, karena lelaki itu selalu membawakannya bunga Anggrek setiap pagi.

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika Kyungsoo menghirup harum bunga yang ia bawakan, bibirnya mengembang cerah dan itu berhasil membuat hati Jongin menghangat "Aku Kim Jongin, sepupu Chanyeol hyung. Senang berjumpa denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi" Jongin berujar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar ketika menyadari jika lelaki inilah yang dimaksud kekasihnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin "Senang berjumpa denganmu juga Kim Jongin-ssi"

Ada raut kecewa di wajah Jongin ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan formal, seperti orang asing. Namun itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar untuknya. Karena selama Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum bahagia, menjadi siapapun Jongin bersedia.

"Mau berjalan-jalan ke taman?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat menerima ajakan Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh kecil lalu mengambil kursi roda disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Dia membantu lelaki mungil itu duduk di kursi roda dengan hati-hati. Dengan senyum dibibir Jongin mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo menuju taman belakang rumah sakit.

* * *

 _ **Iecherous Man**_

* * *

Yixing memalingkan wajahnya ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka. Matanya membelalak tergetuk ketika bertatapan dengan sosok lelaki tampan yang tengah berdiri disamping pintu sambil bersidekap dada.

"Yifan?!" Yixing terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan cepat lelaki berdimple itu bergerak dari tempat duduk kemudian menyerbu lelaki tampan didepannya dengan pelukan "Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau akan datang?" tanyanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kejutan" Sahut Yifan terkekeh. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada sahabat lama yang sangat ia rindukan "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik" sahut Yixing "Apakah kau akan lama disini?"

Yifan menggeleng tanpa sadar "Entahlah" pandangannya beralih pada sosok lelaki yang tengah terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. _Indah_ , adalah satu kata yang dapat ia simpulkan.

"Sepertinya lelaki tadi sangat menyedihkan" Yixing melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Yifan dengan alis naik satu "Kau menguping?" selidiknya.

Lamunan Yifan seketika buyar reflek ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba "Haha..tentu saja tidak!Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi" elaknya kemudian menatap sosok yang terbaring diranjang sekali lagi dengan raut wajah prihatin.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Dia sudah menjadi milik sesorang yang kau anggap menyedihkan tadi asal kau tau" Yixing menyenggol bahunya pelan kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, sudahlah lebih baik kita mencari makan siang sekarang" ajak Yixing mengapit lengan Yifan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanya Yifan, merasa tak enak karena meninggalkan pasien Yixing sendirian.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menyuruh perawat untuk menjaganya sementara si orang menyedihkan itu datang" guraunya.

"Hahaha..baiklah. Ayo!"

...

Udara pagi yang sejuk masuk kedalam indra penciuman. Cahaya matahari yang tidak begitu terik menambahkan kesan kenyamanan.

Jongin duduk dibangku taman dengan kursi roda Kyungsoo yang terparkir disampingnya. Mata tajamnya menelusuri wajah cantik disampingnya dengan lekat. Caranya tersinyum, keningnya yang berkerut, wajahnya yang menekuk, bibirnya yang cemberut, semua ekspresi di wajahnya akan Jongin ingat selalu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi" Jongin memanggilnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, menatap Jongin seolah bertanya.

"Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya sejenak kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu bahagia Jongin-ssi" timpalnya.

"Syukurlah" Jongin mendesah lega sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati udara yang menyentuh wajahnya. Bibirnya melengkung tipis "Dulu, aku memiliki orang yang kusayangi"

Kyungsoo yang mulai tertarik pun memperhatikan lelaki di sampingnya dengan seksama " Namun karena sebuah kesalah pahaman, aku kehilangan dirinya sekarang." Raut wajahnya berubah sedih "Aku-."

Jongin memutuskan untuk menceritakan kisahnya, dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pendengar terbaiknya. Keduanya kini terlarut dengan pembicaraan yang cukup panjang. Waktu terus berlalu tanpa terasa sudah merambat ke siang hari. Cuaca yang semakin terik memaksa mereka untuk segera meninggalkan bangku taman.

Jongin mengantarkan kembali Kyungsoo kedalam kamarnya setelah menikmati makan siang bersama dikantin rumah sakit tadi.

"Terimakasih telah bersedia menemaniku Jongin-ssi. Aku harap mulai sekarang kita bisa berteman"

Jongin tersenyum kecil "Kurasa tidak bisa"

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya "Kenapa?"

Jongin mendesah sambil mengacak surai Kyungsoo kemudian turun diwajahnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menyelami sentuhan yang tak terasa asing di benaknya.

Jongin tersenyum miris tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika tangan Jongin menjauh dari wajahnya "Semoga suatu hari kita bisa bertemu lagi" sambil tersenyum kecil Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Dia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hatinya mendadak gelisah ketika Jongin berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya sejenak lalu menutup pintu ruangan Kyungsoo. Ketika berbalik, air mata tumpah diwajahnya. Jongin memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

" _ **Goodbye My Love"**_

* * *

 _ **Sampai Jumpa di episode mendatang...**_

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mau apdet, kesampaian juga wkwkkw... Maap banget buat para readernim yang menunggu lama~ sebagai gantinya gue apdet panjang nih, hehe... moga aja masih pada mengerti/? ... Buat yang masih pada bingung gue tunggu pertanyaannya di kolom review ye~

Gue juga mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun nih buat urie maknae yang paling kece _"Oh Sehun" Semoga makin sukses, makin tampan, makin baik, makin dewasa dan makin segala-galanya... + Jangan lupain Luhan yang setia menunggu di Beijing...#sorrytelatsehari xD_

* * *

 **BIG THANKS FOR FOLLOWER, FAVORITES, REVIEWERS YANG SELAMA INI NGIKUTIN FF ABAL INI.. LUV YU ALL**

 _#Salcin_ **FoxHoon :***


End file.
